Luces, cámara, amor
by Ring.Black
Summary: Personas simples, sufriendo por salir del agujero, dando todo de sí por formar parte de un mundo desconocido, sin saber que esas tres personas serían algo más que sólo su boleto al pozo más hondo. HHxR HxL YxA. Yaoi. Universo Alterno.
1. Mundos distintos (Primera parte)

**Hooooooli gente. Bueno, nuevo fic, y espero les agrade por que a mi me encanto esta idea :D. Se agradecen Reviews, ya sea para preguntar algo, para decirme que les gusto, para decirme que no les gusto, etc. Cualquier duda, también pueden mandarme un mensaje privado! **

**Edades de los personajes (Para que no haya dudas): Yoh, Tamao, Hao y Anna, 25 años. Horo y Damuko, 19 años. Ren, 23 años. Lizerg y Jeanne, 20 años. Pillika, 10 años. Si se siguen agregando más, los comunicare, xD. **

**Eeeeeen fin, a leer ^^!. Shaman king no es mio. **

**... **

_Capítulo uno: Mundos distintos. Primera parte._

**Horokeu Usui**

Cámara, lista. Libreta, lista. Lapicera, lista. Mochila con provisiones, lista. ¿Llaves? ¿Y LAS LLAVES? ¿DONDE ESTÁN LAS LLAVES? Ah, acá en mi mano. Supongo que deben ser los nervios que me hacen estar mas despistado de lo habitual. Bueno, después de todo, no siempre se trata con una estrella como él. Aunque, a decir verdad, nadie ha salido ileso luego de tratar con alguien como él, y yo, siendo solo un inexperto, siento miedo.

¿Por qué elegí esto? Ahora que lo pienso, yo no lo elegí, no me quedo opción. Hay que comer en esta vida, ¿Cierto? Y, al fin y al cabo, tampoco lo hago por mi, sino que todo lo hago por ella, por mi hermana, por Pillika. Se lo debo, ella no tiene la culpa de nuestra suerte. Se que yo tampoco soy culpable, de hecho, nadie tiene la culpa del accidente de mis padres, supongo.

Esta bien, tal vez el ser un paparazzi no sea tan malo, y la persona que tengo que fotografiar, de forma infranganti, tampoco lo sea, pero es denigrante, para una persona con mucho orgullo como yo, lo es. Aparte, solo tengo 19 años, recién termine el colegio, y este es mi primer trabajo, finalmente, oficial (Ya me habían mandado a fotografiar a otros famosos, pero solo de prueba), al menos tendrían que tener un poco de consideración y no mandarme al muere con alguien con mal carácter, que maltrataría hasta a un perro tuerto, rengo y moribundo. O eso dicen.

Vi por milésima vez la foto de mi víctima: Atractivo, joven, actor reconocido, con muchos millones en su bolsillo, adorado por el público femenino (y masculino), ojos hermosos, pelo reluciente (aunque me causa gracia que tenga un extraño pico. Parece una antena), y etcétera de virtudes mas que, sin duda, lo confundirían con una persona agradable y simpática, pero todo el mundo sabe que no es así. Su nombre es Ren Tao, un nombre fuerte, si me lo preguntan, su personalidad se caracteriza por ser hostil, despreciativa, un ser que se cree completamente superior, y que, casualmente, vino de viaje a Japón para "tomar un descanso". Pero, si vamos al caso, a mí me importa poco y nada, lo único que me interesa de él es conseguir una historia jugosa para que pague mi próximo alquiler y la comida de los meses siguientes.

Volví a repasar la lista de "Los listos", terminé de vestirme, me puse la mochila, y bajé por las escaleras del viejo departamento. Ahí abajo se encontraba la razón por la que hacía esto, mi hermanita tierna de solo 10 años.

-¿CUÁNDO PENSAS COCINARME, HERMANOOOOOOOOOO?- Si, como dije: tierna.

Me agache hasta quedar a su altura, y puse mi mano en su cabezita para desbaratarle los largos cabellos celestes.

-Lo siento, peque., hoy tengo que salir, pero ya hablé con Damuko para que venga a cuidarte, ¿Si?- Dije sonriendo frente a su resoplido molesto.

-No quiero que me dejes, otra vez- Dijo bajando su mirada, sacando mi mano de su cabeza con su brazo. Su tonito triste me partía el alma, pero no podía quedarme, tenía que ir, por ella, por mi.

Inspire profundo para armarme un poquito de valor, para tratar de no arrepentirme, para no sentirme culpable por hacerle falta. Es cierto que anteriormente me había pasado muchos días fuera de casa, pero esta vez confiaba por que fuera diferente.

-Te prometo que cuando vuelva iremos a comer a McDonald's- Como pude, incruste una sonrisa en mi cara, que al final resulto sincera al ver su cara de felicidad.

-¡SIIIIIII!- Gritó, elevando sus brazos con entusiasmo.

Que fácil es sentirse satisfecho a esa edad. Justo cuando mis ojos se estaban anegando en lágrimas, y ya sentía escorser estos, el timbre sonó. Suspire, sabiendo que esto significaba la despedida. Abrí la puerta, con un poco de desgano, repitiéndome mentalmente que era necesario.

-!Horo!- Me saludo Damuko, abalanzándose contra mi, con los brazos extendidos para darme un abrazo estrangulador.

-Dam...no...respiro- Dije como pude. Aunque ella no lo supiera, ese abrazo me había reconfortado bastante, y, en secreto, se lo agradecía.

-Lo siento- Dijo apenada, soltándome enseguida- Pero que lindo estas, Horo. Estoy dudando de dejarte salir solo- Me sonrojé frente a sus palabras, provocando que ella soltara una pequeña risa.

-¡DAMUKOOOOOOO!- Gritó Pillika, corriendo hacia los brazos de mi amiga, quien la recibió gustosa. Bien, hora de irse.

-Portate bien, Pilli, y cuida de Damuko, ya sabes como es de distraída- Le dije, dejando un beso en su frente, y ganándome un empujón por parte de Damu.

-Chau, hermano. Te quiero- Dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad, despidiéndome con la mano

-Yo también, hermanita. Nos vemos, Dam, Pilli- Sonreí, tomé el picaporte de la puerta con mi mano, y la cerré, grabando en mi mente como ambas se despedían de mi con la mano.

Una vez fuera, me sentí perdido. Me había olvidado de como era que tenía que empezar. Genial, buen comienzo. Sentí que la puerta se abría, me giré y ahí estaba Damuko, extendiéndome un papel.

-Creo que esto te pertenece, despistado- Me dijo con burla. Tomé el papel que me extendía con extrañeza, hasta que finalmente lo reconocí. Era el mapa.

-¿Qué haría sin vos, Damuko?- Dije con alivio, sonriendo agradecido.

Y no era una pregunta retórica, ni sarcástica, era la pura verdad. Sin ella, creo que estaría más perdido que de costumbre, y ahí recordé que también hacia esto por ella, para pagarle todos los favores que le debo desde el accidente, y por siempre estar ahí por y para mi. ¿Y que mejor forma de agradecerle que comprándole un anillo de compromiso? Así que no podía rendirme. No ahora, menos cuando sus labios besan tan dulcemente los míos, y siento que todo merece la pena.

**Yoh Asakura**

Toda la gente me miraba mientras corría como un loco por el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, y, sin embargo, nadie se detenía a preguntar nada, simplemente se corrían dejándome pasar, y se los agradecía. Estaba sudado, agitado, sin aire y completamente deshidratado, cuando finalmente llegué al edificio. Tarde, media hora tarde, por quinta vez en el mes. Estaba seguro que esta vez no me lo perdonaría. Llegué casi desmayado al ascensor y presioné el botón del piso donde está mi oficina.

Sabía desde un comienzo que ser periodista no es fácil, pero de todo lo que me mostraron, fue lo que consideré me traería una vida tranquila, escuchando mi música preferida todos los días... Que lejano parecía eso. Resulta que una vez recibido, con 21 años, entré a trabajar enseguida en el edificio del diario/revista que tiene más prestigio en el mundo, donde me aseguraron crecer... Sigo esperando ese día. Empecé como entrevistador… y así sigo, como un simple entrevistador de deportes.

Mi sueño profesional era tener mi propia radio, donde podría hablar de todo lo que quisiera, y escuchar mi música preferida todos los días. Incluso tenía pensado el nombre: ¨Todo tiene solución . Mi hermano dijo que era un nombre ridículo, pero Hao es así, siempre subido en su ego celestial con sus miles de fans y amoríos frustrados. Volviendo a la cuestión, fui obligado a permanecer acá ¿Por qué? Por mi padre. Él es el dueño del lugar, yo su lacayo y, según él, también un vago que tiene que dejar de soñar y vivir la realidad. Es por eso que permanezco acá, creo.

Y entonces ahí estaba, sentado frente a él, en su inmensa oficina, con su mirada fija en mi, reflejando todo su mal humor y su desprecio al máximo. ¿Ya aclaré que no soy su hijo preferido?

-Es la quinta vez en el mes- Dijo serio, rompiendo el silencio que llevaba flotando entre los dos desde que entre a su despacho.

-Lose- Dije encogiéndome de hombros, despreocupado.

-Yoh, Yoh, Yoh- Repetía, negando con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados-¿Qué voy a hacer con vos?-

Me limité a encogerme de hombros otra vez, y reír levemente.

-Te voy a dar una última oportunidad- Dijo, abriendo los ojos, con amenaza en la voz.

Suspiré resignado. Jamás crecería.

-¿A que futbolista queres que entreviste?- Pregunté con desgano, mirando desinteresado los archivos dispersos en su escritorio, deteniéndome particularmente en uno, pero él lo tapo rápidamente antes de que terminara de leer, captando mi atención otra vez.

-No, esta vez no vas a estar en la sección de deportes- Dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Y entonces en cuál?- Pregunté desconcertado, y un poco feliz de desligarme de esa tediosa sección aburrida.

-Vas a estar en espectáculos- Dijo con confianza, comenzando a buscar en su mar de papeles dispersos.

-¿En espectáculos? Pero yo no tengo experiencia en eso. Y aparte ¿A quién entrevistaría?- No voy a mentir, la idea me alarmaba. Jamás había tratado con ese tipo de gente, y siempre supe que, tal vez, ese sería mi boleto al estrellato, pero no sabía como actuar cara a cara, ni como indagar en la vida de esas estrellas llenas de estrés y preocupación por si mismos.

-¡Aja! ¡Acá esta!- Dijo triunfante evadiendo todas mis otras preguntas. Me arrojó la revista en la cara, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

La levanté con pesar, y me dispuse a leer la primera plana. Abrí los ojos con asombro.

-Acaso...¿Queres que entreviste a mi propio hermano? ¡Pero si él ni siquiera me habla!- Dije incrédulo, viendo que el título que mas resaltaba era "Hao Asakura, el reconocido director, y su nueva conquista. Pág. 22-31".

Escuché a mi padre suspirar, y lo ví golpearse la cabeza con la mano.

-El otro título que resalta, Yoh- Dijo con pesadumbre.

Entonces lo vi. O mas bien la vi. Una nueva cantante que había alcanzado la fama hace solo unos meses, y que ya había vendido millones de copias. Su nombre es Yoko Okino, y se notaba a miles de kilómetros que es una persona hermosa y, aunque media cara la tiene tapada con un antifaz sus atrayentes ojos negros resaltaban por sobre este. Por alguna rara razón, se me hacían familiares.

-Bien, lo haré- Dije decidido, sonriendo tranquilo, sin poder de dejar de mirar su foto.

El día paso aburrido y lento. Bueno, estar atrapado en una oficina, sin nada que hacer, sin Internet, sin juegos, sin nada, nunca puede llegar a ser divertido. Frente a la desesperación, pensé en llamar a mi hermano, pero luego recordé la última "pequeña charla", y me contesté que no. Pensé en llamar a Tamao, pero me arrepentí automáticamente ella ya tenía mucho trabajo, y no necesitaba escuchar "mis problemas". Y como último recurso tenía a Horo, pero recordé que hoy a la mañana se iba a cumplir con su próximo trabajo como paparazzi. Todavía no me imaginaba a ese chico despistado y comilón, concentrándose lo máximo posible en no perder detalle de esas personas.

Ahora que se me ocurría meditarlo, él siempre rechazaba cualquier tipo de ayuda económica de mi parte, o de cualquiera, desde que nos conocimos en aquél café, cuando él solo tenía 14 años, y yo 20. Recuerdo que el recién perdía a sus padres, por lo que estaba solo y sin dinero. Creo que ese café fue lo único que me dejó pagarle en todos estos años.

En fin, lo único que supe después fue que, las siguientes horas, me la pasé contemplando la foto de la cantante, tratando de que las preguntas llegaran a mi mente.

**Lizerg Diethel**

Arranqué la hoja con furia, la hice un bollo, y la arroje al tacho, el cual ya rebosaba bollos de papel. Hace meses que no se me ocurría ninguna historia buena, hace meses que no tenía un trabajo estable, y hace meses que no aspiraba a mas que a hacer bollos de papel arrancados de mi cuaderno, y quedarme encerrado por horas en mi estudio. Era frustrante.

No me quiero imaginar cuantos meses de alquiler tendría atrasados si no viviera con mis padres. Pero pensándolo bien, teniendo 20 años, sin trabajo, sin carrera, y sin casi nada, bueno, me sentía un poco, demasiado, fracasado. Mi sueño siempre fue ser un gran escritor de misterios, como Arthur Conan Doyle y su famoso Sherlock Holmes, pero, por como venía la cosa, lo veía muy lejano. También siempre soñé con mi propia película ver como mis obras se representaban en la pantalla grande, plasmadas en imágenes, todo desde mi perspectiva. Por supuesto, como todos, tengo mi director y actores ya elegidos. Los mejores en la materia, en este momento, son el reconocido director Hao Asakura, y el muy aclamado actor Ren Tao, ambos totalmente perfectos. E inalcanzables.

Como dije, todo esto es un sueño, no hay garantía de que esto pueda llegar a ocurrir si primero no pongo mis ideas en orden y escribo algo como la gente. Volví a concentrarme en mi cuaderno, tome la lapicera y empecé a escribir, por décima vez en la noche.

-Cielo, tenes una llamada- Dijo mi madre, entrando al estudio, con el teléfono en mano.

-Gracias, mamá- Dije sonriendo, tomando el teléfono. Ella salió para darme privacidad, mientras ponía el tubo en mi oreja-¿Si? Habla Lizerg- Contesté, encaminándome a mi asiento nuevamente.

-¡Liz! ¿Como estas?- Dijo una voz femenina, la cual identifiqué como la de Jeanne, mi vecina y mejor amiga.

-Frustrado- Contesté desanimado, dejándome caer en la silla.

-Oh, vamos, yo se que tenes una gran idea, y que pronto va a ser una mina de oro- Dijo tratando de darme ánimos. Medio sonreí al saber que era cierto.

-¿Cuándo vas a volver a Inglaterra?- Pregunte nostálgico. Se había ido a Francia a visitar a su familia hace unas dos semanas, y ya la extrañaba muchísimo. Es que ella es la única persona en mi vida, aparte de mis padres y, tal vez, Morphine.

Ah, Morphine, ella es la editora de una famosa editorial. Mantiene contacto con mis padres desde siempre, y, para mi suerte, mostró gran interés cuando leyó unos viejos manuscritos que había hecho en secundaria, por lo que me prometió que, si escribía algo tan magnífico como esos textos, publicaría mi libro de inmediato, así que por eso no podía fallar.

-¿Sabes por qué llamé?- Su tono de voz me decía que una gran idea se le había ocurrido, y que ya la había puesto en marcha, siendo nada favorable para mi.

-No-Dije desconfiado.

-Prepara tus maletas, Liz-Liz, por que en una semana… NOS VAMOS A JAPÓN- Gritó llena de emoción y alegría.

Por la impresión, casi se me cae el teléfono.

-¿A Japón? ¿Y para que iríamos allá?- Pregunte confundido

-Espero que estés sentado. Liz- La escuche reír como niña de 5 años, a la que le acaban de regalar un juguete, y eso me hizo sentir mas inseguro- Iremos a Japón por que… ¡Vas a conocer al gran director Hao Asakura, en persona y, aparte, vas a mostrarle tu libro!-

Lo próximo que supe fue que me desmaye.

**...Continuará? **


	2. Mundos distintos (Segunda parte)

**¡HOOOOLI! Segundo capítulo! Estoy muy feliz con su aceptación a la idea. Espero no decepcionar a nadie, y que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias de verdad. Espero me dejen sus lindos comentarios. Si, borré como tres veces el capítulo por errores. u.u. Lo lamento, pero ahora creo que ya está corregido. **

**Edades de los personajes que se sumaron, y que van a seguir apareciendo: Jun, 29 años. Silver, 45 años. Marion, 25 años. Opacho, 18 años. **

**Eeeeeeen fin, a leer :D!. Shaman king no es mío. **

**...**

_Capítulo dos: Mundos distintos. Segunda parte._

**Ren Tao**

Una escena más, una toma más, fingir por un rato, por unas horas. Eso sería genial, sí solo fuera en las películas, y no siempre. La gente solo ve lo que quiere, lo que le conviene, lo que está frente a sus ojos, por eso creamos una imagen, una personalidad, una actitud. En mi caso, me describen como alguien superior, asqueado del mundo, despectivo con las personas, con mal carácter, y por demás antipático. No se equivocan, eso me encargué de mostrarles y de venderles, después de todo, gracias a eso mi vida se mantiene en secreto, en privado, sin darles ni siquiera la posibilidad de inventar tonterías. A mis 23 años, me siento libre de decir que jamás voy a arrepentirme de las decisiones que tomé, que elegí, porque por eso llegué hasta acá. Aún siendo desheredado por mi padre, repudiado por mi madre, y siendo la oveja negra en las reuniones familiares, logré alcanzar mis metas.

-Para finalizar, Ren, ¿Hay alguien ocupando tu corazón en estos momentos?- Preguntó la conductora de un programa exitoso en Japón, el país en el cuál, actualmente, me encontraba de "vacaciones". Un programa completamente superficial, donde entrevistan a las estrellas, buscando sacar la mayor información posible sobre la vida privada de uno. Si no fuera por mí representante, jamás pisaría estos programas.

-No- Contesté formalmente, sonriendo con sarcasmo frente a su mirada esperanzada.

-Lo vamos a tomar en cuenta ¿Verdad, chicas?- Escuché como la gente gritaba en señal de excitación y la risa horrible de la conductora japonesa - Muchas gracias por venir, y ya saben, no se pierdan la última película de este bombón: "Bajo siete llaves". Vamos a un corte- La música empezó a sonar dando comienzo a comerciales, así que me levanté rápidamente, y caminé en dirección hacia mi representante, donde me esperaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-La simpatía no está en tu diccionario ¿Verdad?- Me preguntó enojada.

-No me molestes, Jun- Le dije serio y fastidiado, pasando por su lado, caminando hacia mi camarín.

-No me hables así, Ren Tao. Estoy hablando en serio con eso de la simpatía. No te vendría nada mal practicar como sonreír o como hablar como una persona normal- Continuó diciendo, dándome el sermón de todos los días.

Jun es mi representante...y mi hermana. Siempre fue mi sueño alcanzar la fama por algo que a mi me gustara y que me costara un poco de trabajo. No me quejo de la vida que llevé, una vida llena de lujos, donde con solo un chasquido de dedos ya tenía todo lo que quería. Cuando comenté en mi "casa" que quería ser actor, mi padre me dio el golpe de mi vida y me echo, diciendo que eso solo era para gente fracasada y débil que creen que la vida es maravillosa y color de rosa, así que, también me desheredo. Mi madre siempre fue la sombra de mi padre, por lo que no se opuso a la voluntad de él, y simplemente se limitó a negarme como su hijo. Jun fue la única que me defendió. Partimos los dos, esa misma noche, para cumplir nuestros sueños. Obviamente, nos cambiamos el apellido por Tao, buscamos un nuevo lugar, y nuevos obstáculos que superar. Ella consiguió trabajo como modelo, y pagó mis estudios. Poco tiempo después, yo ya estaba filmando mi primera película y ella se había convertido en mi mánager.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Pregunté aburrido y cansado de escuchar su monólogo.

-Ren- Dijo con advertencia y reproche, tomando sus cosas para salir, de una buena vez, del fatídico estudio.

-Tranquila. Lo consideraré- Contesté rodando los ojos, con una mueca de desagrado.

Ella suspiró, murmurando algo como "No hay caso con vos" o "Demasiado joven para ser tan amargado". Opté por ignorarla, y seguir mi camino hacia el auto. Claramente, ahí, en el estacionamiento, una buena masa de periodistas y fotógrafos se aglomeraban alrededor mío. Como siempre, opté por la tan conocida frase "Sin comentarios". Subimos a mi auto rápido, y lo encendí, alejándome de esas molestas personas.

Mientras manejaba no pude evitar que un pensamiento me asaltara, o más bien, la última pregunta que había formulado la conductora. El amor no está en mis planes, las relaciones de pareja me asquean y me hacen querer suicidarme, incluso la idea de considerar casarse y profesarse amor eterno me parece absurda e incoherente, mas aún, la idiotez de concebir hijos como símbolo del amor que se tienen. Generalmente, mis "relaciones" duran una noche, algunas, solo una cena. Me hacen reír las veces que piden mi teléfono, o alguna forma de poder contactarme, pensando que va a haber posibilidades de un rencuentro, o una revolcada, o que, incluso, podríamos llegar a ser "algo". No, la idea me repugna. Y también por eso me tachan de amargado, desgraciado, antisocial, y despreciativo. Tal vez, por esa misma razón, no tenía muchos amigos, o allegados. Mis dos personas mas cercanas son mi hermana y Anna, mi mejor amiga. Esta última también metida en este mundo.

-¿A dónde iremos a cenar?- Me preguntó mi hermana, sonriendo como siempre, sin rastros de haberme regañado como a un niño de cinco años.

-No sé. Decime vos- Contesté, encogiéndome de hombros, desinteresado.

-Aburrido- Se cruzó de brazos, de forma berrinchuda, y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventanilla.

Inspiré profundo. Otra razón por la que no me metía en relaciones es por si me tocaba alguien tan bipolar como mi hermana. Ya tenía una con quien lidiar, no necesitaba otra. Finalmente, me decidí por el primer restaurante que divisé, y el que más cerca estaba de mi casa. Entramos, pedimos una mesa alejada del resto de la gente, cerca de la vidriera que daba hacia la calle, como siempre, y esperamos a que nos atendieran. Los "fans" no tardaron en acercarse a nuestra mesa, a pesar de ser un lugar de categoría esto nunca faltaba. Firmé con pesar, y por órdenes de Jun, unos autógrafos para que simplemente me dejaran de molestar. Nos trajeron lo que pedimos, luego de unos cuantos minutos, así que solo nos limitamos a comer en silencio.

Estaba a la mitad de mi plato, cuando sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente. Miré hacia afuera, pero solo distinguí oscuridad, por lo que decidí, por el momento, no darle importancia.

**Anna Kyoyama**

_Que te alcancen las luces del norte... _

No sé porque estúpida razón prendí la radio. ¿Sí buscaba despejarme del trabajo, para que la encendía? Me reproché mentalmente. Para colmo, no sé como no supuse que estarían pasando alguna canción de mi mas reciente CD, sí, últimamente, era lo único que pasaban por las radios, por Internet, por la televisión, etc.

No es que me molestara la fama, el reconocimiento, y asistir a los eventos importantes, para nada, todo lo contrario. Simplemente, a veces, se me hacía muy difícil separar mi vida de la de "Yoko Okino". Estoy muy consciente de que fui yo la que decidió llevar una doble vida, solo que era agotador por momentos. ¿Por qué tomé tal decisión? Bueno, quería una vida llena de comodidades, donde pudiera vivir tranquilamente y, sobretodo, en paz, pero, a su vez, quería mantener mi vida normal, siendo una don nadie, que no me acosen cuando salgo a la calle, ni que me vivan persiguiendo, como a Ren.

Mi vida siempre fue una crisis constante, llena de trabas y obstáculos difíciles de sobrepasar. Para empezar, desde que tengo memoria, me crié en un orfanato, parece ser que "mis padres" no me deseaban ni planeaban quedarse conmigo desde antes. El orfanato no fue malo, pero si muy duro. Muchas parejas llegaban para seleccionar a ese niño que les llenaría la vida de luz, al que denominarían la alegría del hogar, al que amarían como si fuera suyo. Para ellos, significaba eso, para mí, solo era un martirio, una piedra en el zapato, una astilla en el corazón porque sabía que jamás nadie querría adoptarme ¿Quién podría llegar a querer a una niña antipática, callada, seria e intimidante? Nadie, así que cada vez que una pareja venía, yo me escondía para que no me vieran, para no herir mi alma.

A los 17 años, ya estaba formada educativa, formal, y mentalmente, para salir de "mi hogar" y lanzarme con todo a la fama, sabedora de tener una voz privilegiada. Conocí a un productor: Silver Niumbirch, el cual paso a ser mi mánager, y le enseñé cuanto podía brindarle. Le encanté tanto que al año ya estaba firmando contrato con la disquera. Por supuesto, me costó de sobremanera, estuve mucho tiempo en las sombras sin nada nuevo que mostrarle al mundo, hasta que, al fin, después de mucho esfuerzo, a mis 24 años de edad, comencé a ascender. A mis 25 años, ya soy una cantante reconocida, con muchas comodidades y prestigios. O, bueno, más bien, "Yoko" lo es, y yo lo disfrutó.

Sacando de lado la fama, yo soy una persona normal, independiente, discreta, ordenada y concreta. Estudio en la facultad, contaduría para ser exactos, leo de vez en cuando, y escribo siempre alguna canción nueva. No tengo mascotas; tengo solo dos amigos: Ren y Jun; y relaciones de amor fallidas.

¿El amor? En mi vida no hay tiempo para eso, es algo innecesario, absurdo, algo que con el tiempo se disuelve, se va, y en caso de no pasar eso, siempre esta la posibilidad de que sea traicionado. Así que, ¿Para qué sufrir? Yo ya sufrí demasiado en mi vida, sobretodo cuando él me rechazó, cuando él se enteró de la verdad, de quien era, y me despreció, eligiendo a otra, rompiendo mis ilusiones... pero eso fue cuando aún era una tonta adolescente de 16 años.

Mi celular sonó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Miré el número en la pantalla, y atendí de inmediato.

-Silver- Saludé neutral.

-Anna, que bueno que me atiendas. Se ve que hoy estas de buen humor- Alegó alegre. Era cierto, siempre ignoraba sus llamadas cuando sabía que no tenía conciertos programados porque sabía que era para decirme que me querían entrevistar en algún programa, radio, o revista, completamente aburridos, donde adoran meterse en la vida de los demás, o simplemente, no atendía, porque estaba de mal humor.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- Pregunté desinteresada.

-Bueno...hay un entrevistador...-Mal comienzo.

-No- Lo corté secamente.

-Por favor, Anna, espera a que termine de contarte- Rogó.

Suspiré con fastidio. No me interesaba, ¿Qué parte no entiende de eso?

-No doy entrevistas- Aclaré, borrando toda cordialidad de mi voz.

-Lo sé, pero esta te interesará porque quieren entrevistarte de parte de la revista Flowers, la mas prestigiosa en Japón y en el mundo- Comentó entusiasmado y casi histérico.

Resoplé enojada. Sabía que esa revista me llevaría a la cima directo, y que, sí daba la entrevista, sería reconocida por TODOS. Era una contradicción, pero no podía dejar ir la oportunidad. Aparte, una parte en mí me decía que tuviera un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

-¿Anna? ¿Estas ahí?- Preguntó Silver preocupado.

-Si, hagamos la entrevista- Y la otra parte me decía que me arrepentiría.

_¿Acaso crees en el destino?_

**Hao Asakura **

-¡Te odio!- Me gritó la modelo, cuyo nombre ya olvidé, cerrando de un portazo la puerta de la habitación.

Pobre boba, ¿Acaso se pensó qué solo era hombre de una mujer? Está bien, puede que haberle dicho que se largara no fuera la mejor forma de tratarla, pero ya me estaba incomodando y yo tengo muchos asuntos que atender, no puedo estar perdiendo tiempo en un par de piernas, un sexy par de piernas. Un director tan prestigioso, admirable, hermoso, inteligente, y joven como yo, tiene asuntos que atender consigo mismo. Como por ejemplo, ir al gimnasio para mantener este bien formado cuerpo. Francamente, lo único que me importa en esta vida es el sexo, la fama y la droga. ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? No entiendo el significado de esas palabras, ni me son ajenas. Con el tema de la droga, no soy un adicto, pero frente a la presión, bueno, necesito algo que me calme o que me desconecte del mundo por un rato.

Es increíble como la fama puede hacer maravillas. Con solo 25 años, ya tengo filmadas unas 6 películas, y soy muy aclamado en la industria de la filmografía. No hay actor, productor, e incluso escritor, que no quiera trabajar conmigo, que no haya fijado la mirada en mi. Es que solo mírenme, es imposible que se me resistan. No puedo concebir como alguien no podría apreciarme o estimarme, simplemente me parece ridículo.

Bueno, en realidad, si hay alguien. Mi hermanito gemelo, desdichado y celoso de mí. El muy tarado pensó que alcanzaría la gloria estudiando periodismo. ¡JÁ! Recuerdo cuando se recibió; obviamente, no asistí, pero me enteré por mamá que enseguida entró a trabajar en la empresa de papá. Un esclavo más para ese viejo. Que iluso fue. Claramente, se lo dije, tal vez no fue en la mejores circunstancias, ya que digamos que fue en la época que me había encargado de alejar de él a la mala junta, a esa aprovechadora, pobre e insignificante. Él no me lo agradeció, al contrario, me molió a golpes por haber hecho eso, y, desde ese entonces, no me dirigió la palabra nunca más. Tonterías, pasaron ¿Cuánto? ¿Nueve años? Si, todos esos años, y él todavía no quiere dirigirme la palabra. Pero bueno, él se lo pierde, en este momento podría conseguirle un trabajo digno, donde no tuviera que rebajarse, pero allá él, no soy su padre (Por suerte).

Me levanté de la cama, me duché, me vestí, perfumé, y salí de la habitación en busca de mi "suministro personal". Saqué mi celular, y marqué el número de Fausto. Esperé a que me atienda, impaciente y nervioso.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó esa voz macabra que hasta a un muerto asustaría.

-Fausto, querido amigo, soy yo- Le dije, sonriendo cínicamente frente al apelativo "amigo".

-Hao, estaba esperando tu llamado. Te espero en el salón- Dijo serio y cortó.

Sonreí abiertamente, desesperado por esa simple bolsa de lo que fuere. Llegué al gran salón, y lo crucé casi corriendo cuando vi a lo lejos la tan característica cara demacrada de Fausto.

-Bien, ¿Cuánto te debo?- Pregunté sonriendo, tomando el paquete en mis manos, sin siquiera sentarme, sacando mi billetera.

-Lo de siempre- Contestó educado. Le pagué en efectivo, y cuando me di media vuelta para irme, él me tomó del brazo- Pequeñas dosis- Advirtió, mirándome escalofriante.

Me limité a asentir, él soltó mi brazo, sonrió horriblemente, y me fui lo más rápido que pude. Una vez que llegué a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y caminé rápidamente hacia la mesita de la sala. Saqué lo que había en la bolsa, y sonreí al comprobar que esta vez eran agujas y pequeñitos frasquitos llenos de un líquido amarillento oxidado. Perfecto, hoy tocaba heroína. Tomé la goma para apretar mi brazo, preparé la aguja, y justo cuando estaba a punto de traspasar la piel, mi molesto celular sonó.

-Hola- Contesté irritado ante la interrupción.

-Lamento molestarlo, señor Hao- Habló la vocecita que reconocí como la de Opacho. Me maldije mentalmente al escuchar su tono de voz triste.

-Lo siento, Opacho, es que recién me despierto- Me excusé. Esa niña era de gran estima mía, no merecía para nada un maltrato de mi parte, ni el de nadie. En pocas palabras, es mi protegida y asistente, desde que la vi por primera vez y tomé la decisión de rescatarla de ese puente, hace ya muchos años.

-Opacho lamenta haberlo despertado- Dijo aún con voz triste

-No, no me despertaste. Ya estaba despierto, Opacho. ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté un poco impaciente, pero tratando de que no se infiltrara en mi voz.

-Hubo un imprevisto de última hora, señor Hao. Tendremos que viajar a Japón en unos días- Me informó. Bien, eso me puso de mal humor ¿Por qué me avisaban a último momento? ¿Y por qué demonios tendría que viajar a Japón?- Marion Phauna agregó una conferencia para promocionar su próxima película allá- Continuó, como si me estuviera leyendo la mente.

Marion ¿Cómo no lo pensé? Esa maldita rubia entrometida que tenía por mejor amiga, si no fuera porque somos amigos desde hace años, ya la habría mandado al infierno.

-Bien, está bien- Contesté resignado- ¿Hay algo más de lo que me tengan que informar?- Presentía que no solo me llamaban para esto.

-La señorita Marion le dijo a Opacho que le avisará al señor Hao que hay un chico que quiere presentarle su libro. Según le dijo a Opacho, es el amigo de la prima de la señorita Marion, y escribe muy bien, tanto que podría considerar filmar una película-

Eso me pilló desprevenido, ¿Un escritor aficionado que podría llegar a interesarme? Definitivamente, voy a matar a Marion. Resoplé mas que molesto, y volví a inhalar para no gritarle a mi querida Opacho.

-De acuerdo, pero decile a Marion que tendrá que hacer muchos méritos. Organizá con Kanna y Mattilda el viaje, el hotel y deciles que reorganicen mi agenda- Demandé, sentándome abatido y enojado en el sillón.

-Entendido, señor Hao. Lo mantendré al tanto- Ambos colgamos al mismo tiempo.

Estaba demasiado enojado como para volver a mis asuntos. ¿Por qué debería darle una oportunidad a ese escritor fracasado? ¿Por qué organizaba cosas sin consultarme? Está bien, ella me salva cada vez que me meto en algún problema, pero eso no le da derecho a manejar mi vida a su antojo. Y todo por culpa de esa revista estúpida que salió, diciendo que ella era mi nueva conquista, desde ese entonces, según ella, le debo la vida. Suspiré, masajeando mis sienes con cansancio. Bueno, ¿Qué podría salir de mal en todo esto? No es como si mi vida fuera a cambiar. Sonreí, mirando fijamente la aguja que descansaba en la mesita de la sala.

**...Continuará?**


	3. Identidad oculta

**Hoooooli gente :D. Bueno, ya saben, esto es rutina más que otra cosa xD. Yo estoy ansiosa con esta historia, espero que ustedes también, pero este espacio lo quiero dedicar para un agradecimiento especial a mi inspiración, que con solo leer sus fics me inspira, esa persona es Sad . Whisper, seguro ya la conocen, espero lea esto O.O, aunque lo dudo xD. Obvio, gracias a ustedes que leen, siempre se los agradezco :D. Gracias a las que tienen mi aprecio infinito, también: ****Qaarlyytaa****, robinevans, ****Shirubatoushiro y ****BlackFeatherDragon****. **

**También quería aclarar algo del otro capítulo: Cuando dice "ni me son ajenas", el ni, no va xD, se me olvidó borrarlo u.u. **

**Eeeeen fin, muy largo, muy dramático, a leer :D. Shaman king no es mío, pero eso ya lo tienen claro. **

**...**

_Capítulo tres: Identidad oculta_

**Horokeu Usui**

Tres días son los que habían pasado desde que salí de casa, tres inútiles días donde lo único que hice fue tratar de conseguir la mayor información sobre este actorcito de cuarta. Nada, eso fue lo que encontré, absolutamente nada. Lo único que habían aportado a su biografía es: su fecha de nacimiento, más el año en que nació, de donde es, a que se dedica, su filmografía, y que tiene una hermana que, además, es su representante. No decía nada sobre sus relaciones, sobre su familia, sobre sus amigos y allegados, ni siquiera de su pasado.

-No es mi problema. Inventa algo, Usui, quiero la nota cueste lo que cueste- Me había dicho mi jefe, esta mañana, cuando lo llamé para comunicarle la falta de información- Transitá los mismos lugares que él, que se yo, pero conseguí la estúpida nota, si o si- Y con eso, dio por finalizada la conversación.

Bueno, transitar los mismos lugares que él no era ningún problema, por lo menos, la _web_ había tenido el tupé de nombrar ciertos lugares que le gustaba visitar, o donde generalmente se lo veía cuando viene a Japón. Así que hoy me dedicaría a eso, a acosarlo, y, según había escuchado, Ren Tao estaba dando una entrevista en uno de los programas reconocidos mundialmente, por lo que me dirigiría hacia allá.

Lo que nunca hubiera imaginado es que me perdería y terminaría transitando como un idiota por un parque totalmente desconocido. Suspiré derrotado, tirándome cual saco de papas en uno de los tantos bancos que daban justo al frente de un lujoso restaurante. Mi estómago gruñó estrepitosamente al ver cómo un mozo pasaba con una enorme bandeja donde había un enorme filete con papas. Quería llorar ahí mismo al recordar que mi almuerzo/cena había sido una simple sopa chiquita. Volví a suspirar, maldiciendo todos esos pensamientos que amenazaban con cruzarse por mi cabeza.

Bueno, no todo podía ser tan malo, ¿cierto?. Al diablo, ¿a quién engaño? Estar perdido, solo, sin dinero ni para un caramelo, con una cámara que no es comible, y en el medio de un parque, no podía ser peor. Saqué mi celular para llamar a Damuko y decirle que me volvía, que conseguiría un trabajo mejor, pero, cómo es obvio, la mala suerte me persigue, y por eso me quedé sin batería.

-¿¡Qué te hice mundo!? ¡¿QUÉ TE HICE?!- Grité a la nada, frustrado, provocando que más de uno, que justo transitaba por ahí, volteara a mirarme. Me sonrojé y decidí no dar más espectáculos por el momento. O al menos, no gratis.

Crucé la calle, no me pregunten por qué, con la cabeza gacha, las manos en el bolsillo, y los ánimos por el piso, pateando una piedrita que se había cruzado en mi camino, cuando choqué con alguien.

-Fijate por donde vas, tarado- Me casi gruñó la persona con quien había chocado.

Levanté la vista, indignado y listo para lanzarle una serie de insultos, pero me quedé mudo. ¡Es él!, ¡Es el actor que tengo que embaucar en alguna noticia estúpida! Por decirlo de alguna manera. Me quedé estático, viendo su espalda, mientras él seguía caminando hacia su auto, junto a una chica de pelo verde y alta. Lo primero que pensé, es que soy un tarado, tal y cómo señaló ese, ¡tuve la oportunidad frente a mi, frente a mis ojos, y la desaproveché! Lo segundo fue, sí sería demasiado tarde para ir a perseguirlo, contestándome inmediatamente que si, porque su increíble auto ya había desaparecido, y lo tercero fue, que él no era de la clase de persona que busca dar una buena impresión, eso sin duda.

Maldición. Arrastré mis pies por la calle, buscando indicaciones para así poder volver a ese cuchitril que tenía cómo "lugar temporal" durante mi misión. No sé si lo mencioné, pero el lugar donde estoy ahora (o donde creo estar ahora) está considerablemente alejado de mi hogar. Originariamente soy de Hokkaido, y eso está bastante alejado de Tokio, por eso mismo me pasaba tantos días fuera de casa, para facilitar mi "trabajo". Obviamente, no es el empleo de mis sueños, no, dista bastante de serlo, ya que siempre soñé con ser ecologista, biólogo, o estudiar alguna carrera relacionada con la naturaleza. Claramente, las obligaciones hicieron de las suyas.

Volviendo a la cuestión, logré llegar sano y salvo a la pensión donde resido ahora, puse a cargar ese intento de celular, y me tiré sobre mi futón dispuesto a dormirme, sin revisar que no hubiera ninguna rata durmiendo adentro, sin importarme la hora que era, e ignorando el rugido de mi estómago, el cual necesitaba comida urgente. Estaba casi en la inconsciencia, tirando hacia el otro mundo, cuando una música me hizo volver al mundo real.

-Cinco minutos máaas- Dije dormido, aún en la inconsciencia. El ruido no cesó, sino que cada vez se volvía peor, cómo si le hubieran subido el volumen- Shhh- Quise callarlo, pero no, seguía ahí, persistente. Abrí los ojos, resoplando enojado al reconocer que era mi celular el que sonaba. Estiré mi brazo para tomarlo- Hola- Contesté entre dormido, ronco, y molesto.

-¡Horokeu Usui!- Reconocí la voz molesta de Damuko enseguida. Ay, no- Tres días sin saber de vos. Prometiste llamar, sin falta- Me reclamó.

-Lo siento, Dam, se me olvidó- Contesté un poco más consciente, pasándome una mano por la cara para despabilarme- ¿Cómo están?-

-Preocupadas- Contestó con un poco de reproche en la voz, pero en cuanto la oí suspirar supe que ya se le había pasado el enojo- ¿Cuándo vas a volver?-

Esta vez fui yo quien suspiró. Esa pregunta siempre estaba presente.

-No sé, todavía no conseguí nada- Dije desanimado, recordando la oportunidad que había dejado escapar hoy.

-Me lo imaginé, por eso, con tu hermana, nos tomamos el atrevimiento de averiguar ciertas cosas que podrían facilitarte el trabajo- Me incorporé de golpe al escuchar eso.

-¿En serio?- Pregunté feliz e ilusionado.

-Claro, y también ideamos un plan para que consigas lo antes posible esa nota- Ella estaba igual o más entusiasmada que yo- Primero te pasaré a explicar-

Bien, el plan era sencillo, tan sencillo que parecía imposible. Resulta que se estaba organizando un gran evento en Tokio, una entrega de premios importante o algo así, para mañana en la noche, el objetivo haría acto de presencia, claro esta, y dejarían entrar a la prensa, por primera vez en uno de estos eventos. ¿Dónde cuadraba yo en todo esto? Bueno, Damuko tiene una amiga metida en el staff de preparación, así que me metería de incógnito, cómo si fuera un invitado más, según ellas, esa sería la oportunidad para acercarme a él y, ahora la parte imposible, hacerme su amigo. ¡JÁ, su amigo!, una tarea fácil, sí fuera con otra persona, dejando de lado la locura del plan en sí. De todas formas, lo intentaría, no tenía nada que perder ¿o sí? Daba igual, dignidad ya no tengo desde hace tiempo, y comenzaba a pensar que orgullo tampoco.

-¿Vos sos Horokeu, no?- Me pregunto una chica rubia, de ojos azules, alta, con voz que pretendía dar seriedad.

-Si, ¿vos sos Bluebell Bloch?- Pregunté desconfiado.

-No estarás pensando acudir al evento con esa ropa y esa banda en la cabeza, ¿verdad?- Me dijo incrédula, mirándome de arriba a abajo casi con desprecio. Eso me irritó, no había nada de malo en una remera, un jean y zapatillas deportivas. Aparte, mi banda era esencial ¿quién se creía?. Sin embargo, me encogí de hombros, provocando que ella ruede los ojos con disgusto- Vamos, te haré lucir presentable- Me tomó del brazo y me condujo hacia, lo que supuse sería, el cuarto de vestidores.

Salí de ahí completamente mareado por la cantidad de trajes que me hizo probar hasta decidirse por uno negro tradicional. Aunque no lo admitiera, me sentía otra persona vistiendo traje y sin mi preciada banda, una persona refinada y que había pertenecido a ese mundo por mucho tiempo. Le sonreí en agradecimiento, ella me devolvió el gesto y me indicó cómo se desarrollaría el evento. Más bien, los intervalos que habría, los cuales aprovecharía para acercarme a Ren Tao.

La fiesta dio comienzo. Todos los famosos, habidos y por ascender, se encontraban en el salón, excepto él, y eso me ponía demasiado ansioso. Observaba todo cómo un águila desde la mesa de bocadillos, con los cuales estaba arrasando, hasta que lo vi, junto a la chica de pelo verde de ayer en la noche. Verlo era un poco shockeante, las fotos no le hacían justicia, en persona era aún más atractivo, pero me seguía dando gracia su extraño peinado, ¿y por qué diablo estoy pensando en si se ve mas atractivo o no? La prensa lo acosó de inmediato, haciendo que él les dedicara una mirada molesta, un ceño fruncido de puro enojo, y evadiera todas sus preguntas. Su acompañante, en cambio, respondía a todas las preguntas con amabilidad y una sonrisa digna de un comercial de pasta de dientes. Entonces, me di cuenta de que ella era su representante.

Tragué saliva, inspiré varias veces, repitiéndome mentalmente que no había nada que temer, que, sí no funcionaba, ya buscaría otra forma. Tomó asiento en la mesa asignada, luego de haber saludado a otros famosos a su alrededor. Miré el número que me habían asignado a mí, y sonreí al ver que era el mismo. Me acerqué decidido.

-Hola, ¿te molesta si me siento?- Pregunté cordial, sonriendo amigable.

Él me ignoró olímpicamente, mirando su plato cómo si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo. Genial, primer intento: _out_. Tomé asiento de todas formas, procurando no establecer contacto visual, mordiéndome la lengua para no dejar escapar ningún insulto, y armándome de paciencia que, ya de por sí, no poseía.

-¿En qué momento escuchaste una afirmativa de mi parte?- Escuché que me preguntó de mala manera. Me giré a verlo sorprendido.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunté desconcertado.

-No te disculpo- Fue su simple respuesta, mostrando su máxima expresión de superioridad.

-No veo el nombre de nadie en el asiento- Dije enojado.

**Ren Tao**

Le dediqué una mirada despectiva. ¿Qué clase de persona preguntaba si me molestaba sí se sentaba y luego, suponía que, le importaba un rábano mi opinión? Sin contar el hecho de que era un niñato que le faltaba tomar muchas chocolatadas en el proceso y que no se me hacia familiar de ningún lado dentro del ámbito, eso me llevo a la conclusión de que seguro era un intruso que se coló en la fiesta. Pobre inútil.

-Sí no querés que llame a seguridad, es mejor que te vayas- Le dije buscando intimidarlo y que se fuera de una vez, pero, bajo todo pronóstico, él me sonrió, mostrándome un papel.

-Yo también soy un invitado, y me asignaron esta mesa- Dijo triunfante.

Había una cosa, y solo una, que cruzó mis pensamientos: su sonrisa. Mejor dicho, su sonrisa dirigida a mí. Nadie lo hacía, sin contar a mi hermana y a Anna, nadie nunca me sonreía, y menos de esa forma tan inocente, transparente, o cómo sea que se califique. No sabía con exactitud sí fue eso lo que me molesto o sí fue el hecho de que me cerrara la boca, sin poder alegar nada, y no precisamente porque no tuviera nada que decir, sino que, no lo vi necesario. Aparte de ser un infante, y se notaba a kilómetros, me pareció de lo mas curioso. No, no se confundan, curioso en un sentido provechoso para cubrir ciertas necesidades.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, mocoso?- Pregunté demandante. Él me miro aún más sorprendido que la primera vez que le hablé.

-Horo-Horo- Respondió con una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa, pero luego cambio a una de total irritación cuando se me escapó una sonrisa de puro sarcasmo y burla- ¿Qué?- Me espetó indignado.

-¿Ese es tu nombre?- Pregunté, todavía divertido. Me sentía extraño, nunca, y repito, nunca había pasado que me sintiera tan relajado y natural hablando con alguien, y eso, me hacía querer vomitar.

-Si. ¿Algún problema, Rentado?- Aunque presentía que me sacaría de mis casillas fácilmente. Lo bueno es que el azulito me conoce y, aún así, tiene agallas para contestarme, siendo que la gente se intimida fácilmente cuando está junto a mi.

-Ninguno...Hoto-Hoto- Me burlé con descaro. No me iba a rebajar a su nivel, claramente, pero no lo iba a dejar pasar tampoco.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!- Gritó, frunciendo el ceño molesto.

-Encima con problemas auditivos- Alegué para molestarlo aún más.

Seamos claros, el chico no estaba nada mal y me divertía bastante exasperarlo, y ciertamente no soy de los que se ubican en un status sexual, tienden a gustarme tanto hombres cómo mujeres, me es indiferente que aparato reproductor tenga. Después de todo, sólo es cosa de una noche, absolutamente nada más de por medio.

-Amargado- Dijo, apretando los dientes y cruzándose de brazos en pose berrinchuda.

-¿Cuántos años tenes?- Me estaba casi olvidando de ese pequeño detalle. No me apetecía acostarme con nadie menor de edad, y él no me parecía muy mayor que digamos.

-¿Por qué tendría que contestarte eso?- Me preguntó, todavía con berrinche, poniéndome de mal humor.

-Porque sí, y deja de ser tan infantil, es solo una pregunta, cabeza hueca- Contesté, apretando con una mano el puente de mi nariz, de mal humor. Él renfunfuñó un poco, pero luego se lo pensó mejor, sí es que pensaba.

-Tengo diecinueve, ¿y vos?- Preguntó alegre, sonriéndome, otra vez. Bien, no es demasiado joven cómo había supuesto.

Quise dar marcha atrás en mis intenciones, pero ya no podía.

**Horokeu Usui**

Este chino malhumorado me exasperaba de verdad. Sin embargo, las cosas parecían marchar bien, él no parecía esa clase de persona tan horrible que se habían encargado de describir, así que comenzaba a pensar que las cosas tal vez no se me complicarían tanto.

* * *

**Yoh Asakura**

Aceptó, increíblemente aceptó hacer la entrevista. Estaba que saltaba en una pata con la noticia, no perdería mi empleo, seguiría trabajando...con mi padre, en una oficina aburrida, sin Internet, sin juegos, sin crecer, en el mismo lugar por años. De repente la noticia ya no me parecía tan feliz como hace un rato. A decir verdad, ser el esclavo de ese adiestrador de periodistas sin sueños le baja el ánimo (y la vida) a cualquiera.

-Llevo un buen rato observando tu cara, y estas empezando a asustarme- Dijo Tamao, quien se encontraba sentada frente a mi en la mesa de la cocina de mi casa, con una taza de café en la mano.

-Es que... nada, no tiene caso- Concluí consternado, después de pensármelo mejor.

-Sabes que podes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad?- Dijo comprensiva, poniendo una de sus manos arriba de la mía.

Asentí con una sonrisa, lamentándome interiormente el no poder corresponderle sus sentimientos. Tamao y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida, es cómo una hermana para mí, no podría verla de otra forma. Aparte, hasta que no se me confesó, creí que le gustaba Hao, ya saben, a todas les gusta Hao, apesar de que seamos exactamente iguales. Tal vez la razón era que el siempre fue un bastardo seductor y yo una pobre oveja que se reía de todo...cosa que no cambió en todos estos años, solo es cuestión de leer las revistas. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, conocí una sola excepción, sacando a Tamao, a la que no le había atraído mi hermano y, que, milagrosamente, había sido yo la persona que le gustaba. La misma persona que me había hecho feliz en mi adolescencia, y que mí supuesto hermano se encargó de alejar.

-¿Yoh? ¿Me estás escuchando? Hooooola, planeta tierra llamando a Yoh ¡Despertá!- El aplauso sorpresivo de Tamao me hizo salir de mi ensoñación, de los pensamientos que me llevaban a ella.

-Jijijiji, lo siento- Dije sonriendo apenado.

-No tenés caso- Dijo ella resignada, pero igual me devolvió la sonrisa. Ojala ella pudiera llenar el vacío que dejó para siempre, a quien yo conocí cómo, Annita.

**Anna Kyoyama**

No podía dejar de sentirme nerviosa. Algo muy estúpido considerando que cantaba frente a millones de personas, y ahora sólo tendría que enfrentarme a una simple y común persona, mejor dicho, un entrevistador. No es mi primer entrevista, pero si la primera en mucho tiempo desde que logré ascender, y para colmo, es de una revista muy importante en el mercado, cualquier error o metida de pata sería publicada. Para mi suerte, yo no soy de las personas a las que se les va la lengua, soy muy centrada en mis palabras y no lograban ponerme nerviosa con facilidad, entonces ¿por qué diablos sentía cómo sí mis piernas se hubieran transformado en gelatina?

-Anna ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Silver, mirándome preocupado.

-Mirada al frente mientras estás conduciendo, entrometido, y acelerá, abuelo, que ya llegamos tarde- Contesté un poco histérica, pero no estaba en mi carácter disculparme, así cómo tampoco estaba el ponerme nerviosa.

-Es normal sentirse nerviosa- Comentó sonriendo comprensivo-. Después de todo, es una revista de lo más importante. Ay, Anna, recuerdo cuando empezamos con esto...-

Y su tonto discursito comenzó. Me lo sabía de memoria, puesto que todos los conciertos, y cuando digo todos es literal, hacía el mismo sermón de palabras melancólicas y cursis que a mi poco me interesaban. Aparte, el muy idiota siempre decía las mismas palabras, cómo sí se las hubiera tatuado de por vida. Me dispuse a mirar por la ventana e ignorarlo, mentalizándome que los nervios eran algo completamente psicológico. Una vez llegados al lugar donde nos habían citado, me coloqué el antifaz, y salí del auto. El lugar era una simple cafetería, chiquita pero cálida, y sobretodo, discreta. Buscamos con la mirada al tan "aclamado" entrevistador por sobre las mesas.

Y entonces lo vi.

**Yoh Asakura**

Llevaba quince minutos de retraso ¿Ya dije que ser puntual no es la mayor de mis virtudes? Bueno, no lo es. Confiaba en que todo saldría bien...sí todavía no habían llegado. No es que me preocupara el hacerlos esperar, es solo que no quería causar una mala impresión, más todavía, sí ella no daba entrevistas y, según oí, es una de esas personas que son de lo más exigentes. Esta vez, opté por tomar un taxi, era obvio que ni corriendo lograría llegar a, _casi_, horario. Me bajé rápido, no sin antes tirarle un billete que sobrepasaba lo que había gastado, poco importaba de todas maneras, y entré rápido, buscando con la mirada, entre las mesas, a una chica particular con un antifaz puesto en compañía de su representante, descripto cómo un hombre mayor con pelo largo. ¡BINGO! No habían llegado todavía.

Suspiré aliviado, y me senté en la primera mesa vacía que encontré. Es una cafetería de lo más agradable, fue un gran acierto de Tamao el habérmela recomendado. Esperé paciente, observando la carta para ver que podría pedir, cuando, cinco minutos después, el ruido de la puerta me alertó que alguien había entrado.

Levanté la vista de la carta, y los vi, bueno, más bien, la vi: Ella es aún más desconcertante en persona, es decir, creí que vendría sin la máscara, dando a conocer su cara, cómo la gente común, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Sin embargo, eso no opacaba sus orbes negras y atrayentes, su boca bien delineada y pintada suavemente, aunque parecía estar fuertemente fruncida, cómo si algo le disgustara. Tampoco opacaba su pelo rubio, casi castaño, bien lacio y largo, mucho menos lograba opacar su figura que, apesar de su abrigo, sin duda era digna de suspiros. Es una linda mujer, no cabe duda, pero eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención en un principio, sino, su extraña familiaridad, pero ¿para qué darle vueltas al asunto? Seguro eran alucinaciones mías.

Ellos se acercaron, él con una sonrisa cálida pero mirada fuerte, casi parecido a uno de esos viejos apaches que solía describir mi abuelo en sus historias, y ella un poco renuente, pero elegante.

-Buenas tardes, señor...- Saludó primero su representante, completamente cordial, extendiendo su mano de manera formal. Ya me caía bien este sujeto.

-Asakura, Yoh Asakura. Buenas tardes a ambos- Dije un poco avergonzado, no teniendo experiencia en formalidades. Me levanté de inmediato, y apreté su mano levemente -Usted debe ser el representante de la señorita Okino- La verdad es que se me había olvidado su nombre. Nunca fui bueno tampoco recordándolos. En mi juventud, siempre confundía los nombres con apodos, a mi parecer, graciosos.

-Así es, puede llamarme Silver, sí lo desea- Dijo simpático, soltando mi mano y tomando asiento.

-Jjijiji-

Escuché a la cantante resoplar molesta y murmurar algo cómo "Silver""matar""misma""risa estúpida", pero no puedo decirlo con seguridad.

-Permítame- Dije, ubicándome rápido a su lado para correr su silla, cómo todo un caballero. Ella me miró inexpresiva, indiferente, casi, incluso, repudiando mi acción. Sin embargo, se sentó al tiempo que movía la silla para adelante.

-Gracias- Fue su primera, y escueta, palabra, pero yo lo sentí familiar.

-Bien, comencemos- Dije sonriendo un poco más relajado, tomando asiento otra vez, concentrándome sólo en ella, aunque no se me hacía del todo imposible esa tarea.

**Anna Kyoyama**

Es él, lo sé, tiene que serlo, no conozco a nadie más con esa sonrisa, con ese aire despreocupado, con esa idiota risa. La pregunta ahora es ¿qué clase de juego despiadado es este? Uno que, sin duda, no me causa nada de gracia. Lo bueno es que él parece no reconocerme, algo raro, siendo que siempre fue una persona muy observadora. Daba igual, mejor para mí. ¿Acaso se debía a estos mis irrazonables nervios? No lo sé, ya no importa tampoco, daría la estúpida entrevista y me iría rápido de este lugar.

Contesté todas sus preguntas, no importaba si de forma correcta, educada o grosera, lo hice y punto, concentrándome en lo que sea que no fuera él, aunque a veces me concentraba tanto en ignorarlo, que olvidaba que estábamos en una entrevista.

Lo escuchaba hablar tan profesional, tan inspirado y tan natural, que se me hacía imposible creer que él había sido la persona que me había roto el corazón hace más de ocho años. Entonces se me cruzó una idea. No, una venganza.

-Creo que con eso concluiremos. Han sido muy amables- Dijo Asakura, sonriendo para variar.

-No se preocupe, fue un placer charlar tan cómodamente con usted, Yoh- Si, así había insistido que le digamos, olvidándonos de las formalidades, y al tarado de Silver ya le caía bien, lo sabía.

-También se lo digo a usted, señorita Okino, muchas gracias- Dijo apenado y, podía jurar, un poco ruborizado.

-Si, ya lo sé- Dije hosca. Me dije mentalmente que, sí quería llevar a cabo lo que haría, tendría que dejar de lado mi rencor.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos. Fue un placer y que tenga buenas tardes, otra vez, Yoh- Dijo mi representante con una sonrisa natural.

-El placer fue mío. Jijiji- Esa risa.

-Antes de irnos, señor Asakura, me gustaría pasarle mi número para cualquier duda o lo que necesite- Dije lo más convincente posible. Tanto Silver cómo él me miraron desconcertados, haciendo que sus mandíbulas cayeran desencajadas.

-S-sí, por supuesto, gracias- Balbuceó el muy crédulo.

Sonreí con un poco de malicia, y salimos, por fin, de ese lugar.

-Anna, ¿qué fue eso?- Preguntó el hombre que podría hacerse pasar perfectamente por un patovica.

-Nada de que preocuparse- Dije indiferente

Lo cierto es que no soy una persona rencorosa, pero hay ciertas cosas, que no se olvidan. Así que había mucho de que preocuparse.

* * *

**Liserg Diethel**

La semana que pasó me dediqué pura y exclusivamente a exprimir mi cerebro, a entrelazar ideas sueltas, y a crear algo decente para presentarle a mi director favorito. Todavía no podía creer lo que me había dicho Jeanne, yo, un chico normal, generalmente sin suerte, conociendo a quien me puede llegar a dar la oportunidad de mi vida ¿se lo imaginan? Yo, por el momento, no.

-¿Y sí no le agrada?- Le pregunté, creo que por vigésima vez, a mi amiga, viajando rumbo a Japón.

-¿A quién no le agradaría tu libro, lis? Es completamente irrazonable la poca fe que te tenés- Me dijo, escribiendo en su celular quien sabe que cosa.

-Pero ¿y sí no le gusta?- Dije inseguro. No es que dudara de mi y mi habilidad como escritor, simplemente no se me hacía que yo fuera demasiado bueno cómo para presentarme ante él.

-Ya te dije, Marion me aseguró que está interesado- Dijo mirándome, al fin, con una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza, pero que jamás me llegó.

-Tu prima es la mejor amiga de él ¿cierto?- Ella asintió aún sonriendo, cómo sí esa fuera la clave de todo- Entonces, supongo que no hay problema- Concluí, por el momento, seguro, sabiendo que dentro de media hora, cuando aterricemos, esa seguridad se iría directo al infierno.

Finalmente, el viaje llego a su fin, y, tal como predije, toda mi seguridad se fue al pozo más profundo.

-Pero...¿y sí no le agrada?- Escuché resoplar a Jeanne con molestia, mientras se levantaba para buscar su equipaje.

Recuerdo todo el escándalo que hice para que me dejaran venir solo hasta Japón, alegando que sabía cuidarme, bueno, después de todo, ya tengo veinte años, no cinco, como ellos piensan. También dije que no me iba a pasar nada y que, además, era por una muy buena causa. Ah, también puede que los haya acusado de sobreprotectores y manipuladores, pero ese es otro tema. Y ahora ¿qué? Lo estaba arruinando todo con dudas innecesarias y que poco venían al caso. Sí mi libro llegaba a no gustarle, o no interesarle, no significaba el fin del mundo, mucho menos, el fin de mi "carrera", pero admito que si traería consigo una gran depresión y un agujero en mi confianza.

-Tranquilo, recién mañana vas a conocerlo, no hay necesidad de ponerse nervioso antes de tiempo. Por ahora, difrutá el aire de Japón y vamos a comer algo, festejando que no tenemos a nuestros molestos padres con nosotros- Dijo entusiasmada, y danzando en un supuesto baile de celebración. Sí buscaba contagiarme, debo decir, que lo logró de inmediato.

**Hao Asakura**

-Que asco- murmuré cuando bajé del avión, una vez que aspiré el aire de Japón, de mi viejo hogar- Bien, ya cumplí. Ahora quiero irme a Los Ángeles otra vez- Le dije a Marion indignado.

-Basta de caprichos, Hao. Tenemos un acuerdo- Dijo sombría, sacándose los lentes oscuros.

-Tenemos un trato, Hao- Dije burlándome de ella con malicia- No me interesa, me quiero ir ¡AHORA!- Pateé el suelo para hacer mi declaración más convincente, pero solo provoqué miradas extrañas, la risa de Opacho, y que Marion me ignorara... de nuevo.

No es justo, para alguien que lo tiene todo y el poder de hacer lo que se le cante la gana, esto es injusto ¿cómo puede ser que me esté dejando controlar de esta manera? Por suerte, llamé a Fausto lo antes posible, por sí me quedaba sin suministros durante este "hermoso" viaje. Para empeorar las cosas aún más, tendría también que leer el estúpido libro del aún más estúpido amiguito de la prima de Marion, que por cierto, ese niñita me odia, o eso parece. Tampoco es que me importe, que me odien significa que me aman secretamente... excepto mi hermano, ese si que me odia. ¡Oh, no, en este momento estoy pisando el mismo continente, y país, que mi hermano! Maldición, no importa, yo lo piso con más estilo.

-Hao, apurate, en vez de estar sonriendo como un imbécil- Me dijo mi querida amiga rubia entrometida controladora de vidas, a la cual llamaba Marion, caminando hacia la salida, colgada del brazo de Opacho.

Gruñí en respuesta, empezando a caminar renuente, porque, que quede claro, yo jamás seguía a nadie, sino, que tenía que ir en la misma dirección, y sólo por eso empecé a caminar, porque, tampoco, nadie me daba órdenes, NADIE, excepto mi mamá, después de ella, NADIE.

**Liserg Diethel**

Y el día se pasó rápido. Sin darme cuenta, ya me dirigía al hotel donde él, además de hospedarse ahí, daría la conferencia para promocionar su nueva película. Ni mis manos ni mi frente paraban de sudar, el sobre que contenía las copias del libro, se me resbalaba todo el tiempo, y no lograba unir mis pensamientos, excepto uno que decía que no le iba a gustar, que me resigne y que consiga un trabajo como la gente. Y esa era la voz buena.

-¡Mari!- Gritó Jeanne cuando divisó a su prima entre la multitud. Era la primera vez que conocía a la tal Marion, y, debo decir, que me deslumbró: rubia de pelo largo, ojos verdes, un poco más bajita que yo, piel blanca, lindo físico, y todas esas cualidades que nos interesan a los hombres en general.

-¡Jeany, que bueno que llegaste!- Aparte de todo, parecía agradable. Abrazó a su prima, y una vez que deshizo el abrazo, reparó en mi presencia- Oh, ¿vos sos Liserg, cierto?- Preguntó, sonriendo cohibida.

-Si, un gusto- Extendí mi mano con amabilidad y ella le dio un leve apretón.

-Me alegra que también vos hayas venido, de lo contrario, Hao se enojaría aún más conmigo- Dijo aliviada.

Me sorprendí con sus palabras, para luego golpearme mentalmente. Que yo haya puesto en un pedestal a ese director, no era sinónimo de que no podía enojarse, entristecer, o tener emociones en general. Era algo estúpido de mi parte el idealizarlo así, y a su vez, algo inevitable que no lo hiciera. Puedo decir libremente que él es el tipo de persona con la que me gustaría relacionarme.

-Vamos a entrar, lis, no te quedes ahí parado cómo idiota- Me dijo Jeanne, arrastrándome hacia dentro del salón. Al parecer me quedé mucho tiempo pensando, porque su prima ya había desaparecido.

**Hao Asakura **

No podía para de mirarme al espejo, ¿existía alguien más sexy que yo en el mundo? La respuesta era obvia: NO. Inspiré por última vez ese polvito blanco que tanto anhelaba, le afirmé a mi imagen que estábamos sensacionales, me halagué humildemente, porque decirme hermoso era quedarse en humildad y modestia, me acomodé bien la camisa, me limpié bien la nariz, y, ante el llamado de Opacho, salí para estafar, DIGO, promocionar mi última película, diciendo lo genial que era, cómo siempre.

Una vez acomodado frente a los micrófonos, miré directo al público, o traté, ya que los flashes no paraban de cegarme y estorbarme la visión, algo que antes no pasaba. Decidí no preocuparme, y poner máxima atención a lo que tendría que decir a continuación, sabiendo de antemano que la promoción sería un éxito.

Y así fue, todos quedaron contentos y entusiasmados con la nueva idea, ansiando que la fecha de estreno llegara. Lo que ellos no sabían, y que mantenía en misterio, era quienes serían los actores que participarían, y eso lo hacía más interesante todavía, porque ni yo mismo lo tenía claro todavía. Saludé por última vez a la multitud y me dirigí, siguiendo la línea recta, hasta mi habitación, pero la rubia infernal me alcanzó.

-Tenemos un trato- Dijo de forma acusadora, interponiéndose entre la línea y yo. Que irónico sonaba eso.

-Lo sé, mariquita- Le dije fastidiado. No es cómo sí pudiera olvidarlo, ya que se encargó de repetirlo cómo treinta veces en lo que lleva del día, y recién era mediodía.

-El chico ya te está esperando en tu habitación- Me advirtió y siguió su camino.

-¡Hija de...!-

Corrí hacia el ascensor. Por alguna razón, no recordaba sí había dejado "eso" a la vista o sí lo había guardado, cómo se supone que tenía que hacer. En caso de no haberlo hecho, estaría jodido de por vida, no porque me interesara que ese intruso lo supiera, sino por sí se le ocurría divulgarlo. Llegué a mi piso, el cual se encontraba arriba de todo, el muy bastardo, y entré casi a la carrera.

-¿Hola?- Elevé la voz para ver si el fraca-escritor se encontraba en el piso. Grata fue mi sorpresa al comprobar que no. Maldita rubia oxigenada. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me dirigí a la escena de la droga, digo, del crimen.

Suspiré, por haber corrido y por el alivio, al comprobar que había guardado todo en su lugar. Minutos después, unos golpecitos se hicieron presente.

-Adelante- Dije cansado y aún de mal humor por la vil mentira que me dijo esa que dice ser mi amiga, acercándome hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Vaya, fuiste rápido- Dijo la mitómana, con una sonrisa cínica. La miré mal, pero luego reparé en que no venía sola- Él es Liserg Diethel- Señaló al niño, porque eso parece, que se encontraba a su lado, de pelo verde, cara de miedo, y rasgos de niñita que lo hacen...deseable.

-Mucho gusto, señor Asakura- Dijo nervioso, tendiéndome la mano.

Lo admito, sonreí cómo imbécil, pero al parecer eso basto para hacerlo ruborizar. Ni les digo cuando tomé su mano, el chico ya parecía un semáforo.

-El gusto es mío...-Mierda, olvidé su nombre- ...verde-

Marion frunció el ceño con desaprobación, mientras que él abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Yo sólo seguía sonriendo, sabiendo que el libro... ya me gustaba.

**...Continuará?**

**Bien, sí estas leyendo esto, te digo a vos, si, a vos, que ya que perdiste tiempo en leer esta historia y en llegar hasta acá, me harías un gran favor perdiendo tu tiempo dejándome tu review T.T, es gratis, y no lleva mucho tiempo :D. En serio, te lo agradecería muchísimo, y aliviaría mi trabajo, el cual lleva intensas horas para gente con problemas de concentración cómo yo. Se aceptan críticas de ambas partes, menos ofensivas, claro. Desde ya, gracias, y por favor. **


	4. No es lo que parece

**Hoooooooli gente :D. Tarde, un poco, pero lo terminé, ¡Por fiiiiiiin!, hubo problemas de inspiración xD. Ya saben, lean, comenten y diviértanse o emociónensen o quédensen con la intriga, lo que pase primero. Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior :D, lo aprecio mucho, ya lo saben. Y ya que estoy, aprovecho para promocionar mi nuevo fic: "¡Soy gay! ¿O no?", el cual les garantizo que va a ser divertido o eso espero.**

**Eeeeeeeeen fin, a leer :D. Shaman king no es mío. **

**...**

_Cap__ítulo cuatro: No es lo que parece_

**Ren Tao**

Interesante, muy interesante. No soy una persona habladora, no me importa serlo tampoco, no tiendo a preguntar trivialidades, ni a preguntar sobre datos personales a los demás, pero este chico, inmaduro, bipolar, y charlatán, me produce algo...incómodo, al nivel de que me hace sentir cómo sí fuera el malo que se retuerce el bigote mientras trata de quitarle la virginidad a la pobre protagonista, o en este caso, al pobre protagonista, y eso, en cierta medida, es malo para mí.

-Puf, ya está, creí que no me dejarían nunca de atosigar con todas esas preguntas- Dijo mi hermana, aliviada, tomando asiento a mi lado- ¡Ñam!, que rico se ve esto, ¿no crees, Ren? Oh, ¿y vos quién sos?- Preguntó curiosa cuando reparó en Hoto-Hoto, cómo yo lo había bautizado.

-Eh...yo...estem- Era muy gracioso ver cómo se había olvidado de hablar. Carraspeó un poco para lograr armar la estúpida frase y finalmente se presentó- Soy Horokeu Usui, pero podés decirme Horo-Horo- Acto seguido sonrió.

-¿Horo-Horo? Emmm, tu nombre me suena de algún lado- Dijo Jun, poniendo una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa, por el contrario, el azulito parecía repentinamente tenso- Bah, no importa, seguro es mi imaginación. Soy Jun Tao, la hermana genial de Ren- ¿Era mucho pedir una presentación normal sin qué haga sus comentarios?.

Y de repente, todo pasó a segundo plano. Era increíble la forma en que Hoto había encantado a mi hermana, y no lo hubiera creído, sí a mi no me hubiera pasado lo mismo. Hablaban cómo sí se conocieran de toda la vida. No podía permitir eso, es decir, el chico era mío en un sentido exclusivamente necesario, una noche y listo, sabía que Jun intuía eso, puesto que yo no le hablaba a nadie que no fuera de mi real agrado ocular, pero sí a ella le había caído bien, cómo al parecer estaba pasando, arruinaría todos mis planes nocturnos.

-Jun, ¿no tenés nada más importante que hacer?- Interrumpí serio, mirándola insinuante, sabiendo que no es idiota cómo para no captar mis miradas.

Ella resopló con fastidio, y me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

-Bien, cómo quieras, pero no me busqués cuando miles de periodistas te vengan a atosigar con preguntas- Me, prácticamente, amenazó, se levantó indignada y se fue refunfuñando.

Rodé los ojos, tan típico de ella el hacer un melodrama. Escuché al mocoso aclararse la garganta a mi lado, y volví la mirada hacia él.

-No creo que deberías haberla echado así- Me dijo con un poco de molestia y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa- Le dije con desdén, ganándome una mirada desafiante de su parte.

Tenía un debate interno, por primera vez en mi vida, entre lo que era correcto y lo que era inmoral. Luego sonreí al darme cuenta de lo hipócrita que podía llegar a ser. Decidí que ya no perdería más el tiempo, ni con este estúpido intento de entrega de premios ni tratando de ser agradable.

-¿Te vas?- Preguntó sorprendido cuando me vio levantarme.

-Nos vamos- Dije, remarcando el nos, y con una sonrisa por más insinuadora.

-Sí, ya sé que tu hermana y vos se van, no soy idiota, lo que no entiendo es por qué- Cómo dije: bipolar.

-Al parecer sí lo sos- Dije un poco mosqueado- Cuando dije que nos vamos, no me refería a mi hermana y a mi, sino a vos y a mi- Formulé la frase despacio, para que este deficiente pudiera captar lo que en verdad quería decir.

Por su cara de asombro y desconcierto deduje que entiende solamente las directas. Bien, no me andaría con rodeos tampoco. Él, todavía un poco desconcertado, y un poco mareado debido a que anteriormente había estado tomando un poco, se levantó y comenzó a seguirme. Lo miré un poco extrañado, primero por la estupidez de aceptar irse con alguien desconocido, y segundo porque no había tomado tanto cómo para estar en ese estado de ebriedad. Tal vez se trata de un chico sano que sólo toma jugo, pero poco me importa.

**Horokeu Usui**

Sabía que algo no cuadraba en todo esto, lo que no sabía era el "qué", ya que cuando estaba por armar el _puzzle_, una pieza se me escapaba. Tal vez no debería haber tomado _Champagne, _nunca fui bueno tolerando bebidas alcohólicas, no debería haber tomado ahora, cómo no debería seguir a alguien que no conozco, ni debería estar subiendo a su auto, ni tampoco debería dejarme besar por él.

...

¡UN MINUTO!

Me separé en un segundo de lucidez, apartándolo bruscamente, y volví a mirarlo desconcertado, con un toque de incredulidad.

-¿Qué?- Me preguntó confundido.

-Yo, no, es decir...- Mierda, ¿dónde está mi cerebro cuándo lo necesito?.

-No me digas que, acaso vos, sos virgen- Dijo entre burlón y molesto, tomando distancia de mi cara, volviéndose a sentar derecho en su asiento frente al volante.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- Dije exaltado, ¿qué acaso no se daba cuenta de lo extraño qué era esto? Por Merlín, ambos somos hombres, es decir... Oh, ya entiendo. ¡REN TAO ES UN DEPRAVADO!

-Vaya, ahora tenés miedo, mocoso- Dijo con mofa.

Lo miré con ojos abiertos. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Esto era enorme, nadie sabe de las preferencias de este actorcito, y yo, sí, ¡YO, SÍ!, pero no quería fiarme, ahora que había descubierto lo que descubrí, quería más, y sentía que podría hacer llegar las cosas hasta otro nivel, que yo podría manejar este juego a mi antojo.

-Vamos a tu casa- Dije sonriendo con atrevimiento.

Encendió el auto, y después de mandarme una mirada lujuriosa, nos alejamos del lugar. Sabía que debería arrepentirme, pero por alguna extraña razón... no lo hacía.

**Liserg Diethel**

Sentí cómo mi corazón tronó en mis oídos cuando él puso su mano sobre la mía. Era increíblemente guapo en persona, lo cual no debería pensar, pero que más daba, no es cómo sí él leyera mi mente. Luego de aclarar el incidente con mi nombre, él me sonrió gentil, y una vez que nos despedimos de Marion, nos dirigimos hacia su oficina para poder enseñarle mi libro.

No era la gran cosa el manuscrito que traía conmigo, pero había superado mis expectativas, y con eso me bastaba para estar tranquilo. Me ofreció algo de tomar, mientras nos sentábamos en unos sillones del gran estudio, y acepté, tartamudeando cómo idiota y poniéndome más rojo de lo normal, logrando que me dedicara una sonrisa galante. Por favor, cómo me gusta este hombre.

**-**Bien, estoy a tu disposición, muéstramelo- Dijo calmado, sirviendo los vasos.

Controlate, Liserg, no puede ser que, una simple frase, la malinterpretes así. Él me miró con curiosidad cuando me sonrojé repentinamente.

-Claro, aquí tiene- Dije nervioso, extendiéndole el libro, tratando de que no se caiga por culpa de mis manos temblorosas.

Sin éxito. El libro se cayó al piso, desparramando algunas hojas. Me levanté inmediatamente, aún más rojo que antes, al mismo tiempo que él, agachándonos al mismo tiempo también, y justo cuando estaba por agarrar el libro, su mano chocó con la mía, haciendo que nos miremos a los ojos de inmediato.

-Creo que necesitás calmarte, Lisart- Dijo burlón, tomando el libro, incorporándose y tendiéndomelo.

-Gracias, señor Asakura, y mi nombre es Liserg- Aclaré un poco más relajado. Por todos los cielos, es una persona, está bien que sea mi director favorito y una gran estrella, pero seguía siendo humano, o eso creo.

-Lo siento, mi error- Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, retomando su lugar.

Para ser sincero, creí que la persona que me iba a encontrar en estos momentos sería alguien totalmente superior, que trataba a los demás cómo sí fueran su sirvientes, pero me equivoqué, es todo lo contrario. Es alguien de verdad agradable y con quien se puede hablar tranquilamente. Sonreí internamente, relajándome por completo. Definitivamente, voy a amar trabajar con él.

**Hao Asakura**

Ay, por favor, voy a devolver arco iris sí sigo actuando de esta manera. Entonces ¿por qué no lo puedo evitar? Es decir, no soy una mala persona, soy excelente en todo lo que hago, todo lo demás es diminuto a mi, lo tengo claro, pero él me hace querer saltar y ser mejor todavía, ¿será qué me lanzó algún polvo extraño de hadas sin que me diera cuenta? No podía dejar de sonreír de forma involuntaria, y cuando lo toqué, algo cómo un latigazo me golpeó el cuerpo, era algo que nunca me pasó, algo totalmente nuevo, y completamente...deseable.

Sé que él me está hablando, porque su boca se está moviendo, pero no puedo concentrarme en lo que dice, mis ojos se desvían hacia cada detalle de su rostro, y eso me pone incómodo y extraño. Maldición, ¿qué me está pasando? No es que me extrañe que me atraiga un chico, no sería la primera vez, a decir verdad, pero debo defenderme en que no fue mi culpa el hecho de que ahora me sea indiferente elegir entre hombres y mujeres, sino que todo fue culpa de él, de ese actor que ascendió a la cima gracias a mi, de Ren Tao. Pero esa es otra historia.

-...Y finalmente, podríamos concluir con... ¿me está escuchando?- Su pregunta me hizo volver a la realidad. Genial, me había quedado viéndolo fijamente.

-Si, si, me parece una buena idea. Que decís sí, para ir a celebrar el comienzo de un extenso rodaje, salimos a cenar- Propuse, y sí hubiera estado consciente de lo que proponía, se me hubiera desencajado la mandíbula.

Él me miró asombrado y sonrojado, un adorable sonrojo. ¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando? Tal vez debería haberle puesto atención a Fausto cuando me dijo "pequeñas dosis".

-Me encantaría- Se limitó a responder, casi en un susurro.

Cómo dije: adorable. Nos despedimos, acordando reunirnos en el salón principal del hotel en una hora, y llamé a Marion para que reserve una mesa en algún restaurante de los que a ella le gustan.

-¿Qué estás tramando?- Me preguntó desconfiada- Te aclaro que es un nene, no te aprovechés de él, y no se te ocurra arruinarlo todo- Y terminó con una amenaza.

-No estoy interesado en él- Mentí descaradamente, algo raro, porque generalmente admito cuando voy a joderlo todo.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó incrédula.

-No- Y le corté, riéndome al imaginar la cara que de seguro habrá puesto.

Bien, era un cena, nada más, no iba a pasar absolutamente nada que yo no quisiera. No iba a seducirlo de entrada, cuando en los próximos meses seguramente lo tendría pegado a mi trasero. Sí fuera cosa de una noche, lo haría, obvio, pero cómo esto es un asunto de trabajo, tengo que dividir. Soy un profesional, después de todo.

Mierda, presiento que voy a arruinarlo.

**Yoh Asakura**

Llegué a casa, tiré el maletín en algún lugar del departamento, y me tiré sobre el sillón. Al parecer Tamao no estaba, no me extrañaba tampoco, ella trabaja mucho, incluso más de lo que debería. Sin embargo, era un punto en contra, porque eso significaba que yo tendría que prepararme la cena. Ella no vive conmigo, pero se queda especialmente para ordenar, limpiar y cocinar, así que prácticamente la tengo siempre acá metida en el departamento.

Suspiré, y mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, rememoré toda la entrevista. Estaba feliz, sin duda, había hecho algo bien, y posiblemente mi padre lo notaría, no me aseguraba que creciera, obviamente, pero algo es algo. Aunque, desde que salí de la cafetería, sentía una punzada en el pecho y la cabeza, cómo sí algo se me escapara de las manos, no pudiendo evitar que esa chispa de familiaridad que observé en la cantante tuviera algo que ver con está sensación.

Seguro eran locuras mías, nada importante, sólo divagaciones, pero esos labios y esos ojos ya los había visto con anterioridad, ya los conocía, no sé de donde, pero sabía que los conocía. El teléfono sonó justo cuando comenzaba a cruzar una chispa de reconocimiento por mi cabeza, haciéndome perder el hilo por completo.

-¿Hola?- Pregunté, un poco cansado, cuando levanté el teléfono

-¡Hasta que al fin me atendés!- Contestaron del otro lado, con un tono de voz un poco hastiado de, supuse, tanto llamar.

-¡Manta!- Reconocí alegre.

Manta Oyamada es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. Nos conocimos desde chiquitos y, aunque me haya mudado a Tokio en mi adolescencia y él a Estados Unidos, siempre mantuvimos contacto. Nos llamábamos regularmente, cuando las obligaciones nos lo permitían, solamente para cerciorarse de que el otro esté bien. Horo siempre decía que parecíamos un matrimonio y Tamao lo segundaba.

Charlamos un poco de todo, me contó que las empresas andan bien y yo le conté sobre la sospecha que tenía sobre que mi padre estuviera jugando otra vez, apostándolo todo cómo hace años, ¿por qué sospechaba eso? Bueno, el otro día fui a buscarlo para comunicarle la noticia de que había conseguido la entrevista, él no se encontraba, pero sus papeles dispersos si, y entre ellos, una deuda de millones de dolares. No pude averiguar mucho sobre el asunto, porque en ese momento apareció, pero me temo que eso va a arruinar todo. También le conté sobre la entrevista de hoy y aproveché para comentarle todas mis dudas.

-No recuerdo a nadie con esas descripciones, Yoh- Me respondió después de que le conté mi inquietud sobre Yoko Okino y su extraña familiaridad con alguien.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque en verdad es muy extraño. Sé que la conozco desde antes, pero no sé de donde, ni de que lugar- Ya me dolía la cabeza de pensar tanto sobre el asunto.

-No te preocupes. Sí bien es cierto que siempre fuiste muy observador con los detalles, también siempre fuiste muy despistado para recordar a las personas, así que lo más seguro es que te estés confundiendo- Me dijo riendo, restándole importancia.

-Jijiji, si, es lo más seguro- Concordé, dando por concluido el tema.

Terminé de hablar con Manta, y me dispuse a hacer la cena, pero me detuve cuando pasé por el mural de las fotos que tan cuidadosamente se había encargado mi mamá de colgar en la pared para rellenar espacio. Ella y su fanatismo por la decoración. Posé mi mirada de forma nostálgica al ver la foto donde estaba con Hao, sintiéndome frustrado por no poder perdonarlo. Pasé a la siguiente foto, una donde estaba con ella, con Anna, y entonces me detuve en sus ojos. No puede ser.

**Anna Kyoyama**

Tan obvio era que él me llamaría, tan predecible. El día después de la entrevista, me llamó enseguida para reunirnos, según él, para terminar de arreglar algunos detalles que quedaron sueltos o preguntas que le faltó concretar. Acepté, claro, era la oportunidad perfecta. Me citó en la misma cafetería, y cómo siempre, llegué puntual a nuestro encuentro, al contrario de él, que ya llevaba media hora de retraso. Me tranquilizaba pensar que se la cobraría más tarde, porque sí no fuera así, me la cobraría con su alma ahora mismo.

El sonido de la campanilla, ubicada en la puerta para avisar que alguien entraba, me alertó, haciéndome levantar la vista de mi taza de café. Él me reconoció enseguida, y sonriendo cómo es su costumbre, se acercó a mi.

-Buenos días, señorita Okino- Saludó formal, extendiendo su mano, no quedándome otra que tomarla.

-Igualmente, señor Asakura- Respondí cordial, ocultando todo resentimiento en mi voz.

-Me alegra que haya aceptado mi invitación- Respondió entusiasmado en un principio, pero repentinamente su cara cambió a una de intriga.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunté indiferente.

-Bueno, es sólo que me preguntaba... ¿por qué usa un antifaz?- Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

No era la primera, y estaba segura que tampoco sería la última, persona en preguntarlo, pero si era la primera a la que en verdad quería contarle el por qué. No debería estar sintiendo eso. Tengo que concentrarme, enfocarme en lo que había planeado, seducirlo y luego aplastarle el corazón, tal y cómo hizo conmigo, enamorarlo para reducirlo a nada, porque, aunque él se haya olvidado de todo lo que me dijo, yo no podría jamás olvidarme de la persona a la que le entregué mi amor, mi primer amor, y la manera en que me rechazó, hace nueve años atrás...

Tenía quince años, todavía vivía en el orfanato, pero acudía a la escuela pública de mi barrio. No tenía amigos, cómo es normal en mi, sólo me interesaba pasar el colegio y salir de ese tedioso hogar de niños, alcanzando la fama a nivel mundial.

Fue ese mismo años cuando Yoh Asakura se mudó al mismo barrio que yo porque la empresa de su padre había sufrido un contratiempo, provocando que casi perdieran todo. También entró al mismo colegio al que iba yo, puesto que ahí fue cuando lo conocí, junto a su gemelo: Hao Asakura, y a la primera persona que se acercó fue a mi.

-Hola, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura, jijiji- Fueron sus primeras palabras.

Recuerdo que lo primero que pensé es que era un idiota con una risa aún más idiota, lo segundo fue que ojala se aleje de mi, pero en cuanto levanté la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para mirarlo, olvidé todo lo que anteriormente había pensaba de él.

-¿Debería importarme?- Pregunté despectiva, volviendo a retomar mi lectura. El hecho de que haya causado una impresión en mi, no significaba que lo quisiera cerca.

Pensé que se iría al ver que le era indiferente, pero, contra todas mis suposiciones, él tomó asiento frente a mi, y me siguió hablando cómo sí nada, cómo sí mi pregunta retórica hubiera sido una invitación. Entonces, por primera vez, consideré darle una oportunidad a alguien.

Al principio, debo admitir que lo evitaba y hasta incluso lo golpeaba para que me dejara en paz, apesar de haber concordado conmigo el darle una oportunidad, pero después de un tiempo, al ver los intentos de él por agradarme, lo llegué a considerar mi amigo. Todo aquel que nos veía o conocía se extrañaba por la relación que llevábamos, éramos cómo el agua y el aceite, tan distintos que nos complementábamos.

El año siguió, por lo que, cuando quise darme cuenta, ya habían pasado seis meses desde que lo había conocido, y no sé en que momento había empezado a considerar ser más que una amiga para él. Yoh siempre me manifestó lo mucho que le gustaba, pero al no obtener respuesta de mi parte, lo dejaba pasar y se reía, cambiando de tema a uno menos tenso. Entonces, le correspondí, y hasta ese momento fue una de las mejores decisiones que tomé.

Pasó el año, las vacaciones de verano, y ya estábamos comenzando el penúltimo año de secundaria, él y yo seguíamos juntos, sin problemas, él sabía casi todo de mi vida y yo sabía casi todo de él, cuando el día que rompió mi corazón llegó. Nunca le importó que yo viva en un orfanato, nunca le importó que lo tratara cómo lo hacía, nunca tuvo una queja sobre mi carácter tan distinto a los demás, y eso es lo que más amaba de él, claro, también su tranquilidad y sus sonrisas, pero su manera de sólo guiarse por lo que siente, era lo que más admiraba, y por eso jamás lo vi venir.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte en casa? Ya sabes, a... dormir, cómo mañana es sábado- Me propuso tímidamente.

Yo lo miré sorprendida y un poco sonrojada.

-¿Qué estás pretendiendo, pervertido?- Le pregunté medio en broma, medio desconfiada.

-Nada, lo juro, Annita, yo jamás... no era mi intención- Me dijo nervioso y exaltado.

Al final terminé por aceptar y sonreír. La familia Asakura se caracterizaba por desperdiciar sonrisas y ser agradable con cuanto ser se moviera, pero había una única excepción, el hermano gemelo de Yoh. Él me miraba con una mueca desagradable siempre que nos cruzábamos, nunca hablábamos, pero la vez que lo hicimos me sorprendió lo muy parecida que era su voz con la de su hermano. Esa noche no fue la excepción a la regla para que haga sus comentarios, de él me esperaba escuchar tales palabras, de quien no me lo esperaba, era de Yoh.

Recuerdo que ambos estaban en el baño, y yo me escondí al ver que estaban entablando una conversación aparentemente seria.

-No puedo creer que la invitaras, ¿qué no te das cuenta de la clase de persona qué es?- Le preguntó su hermano, visiblemente irritado.

-No me molestés, Hao. Es mi novia- Le respondió firme y seguro, provocando que sonriera.

-Ambos sabemos que vas a usar a la pobretona y luego desecharla- Siguió hablando con maldad.

-Si, es cierto, pero ella no lo sabe- Contestó, y, por Dios, que no había ningún tono de burla o sarcasmo en su voz, no, era perfectamente natural.

Fui corriendo hacia la habitación, sin encender las luces, lista para pedirle explicaciones o para matarlo, la primera que se me salga de las manos. sentía que algo se quebraba. Me acosté en el futón, y me arropé hasta la cabeza. Él llegó unos minutos después, y apesar de que me sentía muy mal, lo dejé hacer, dejé que me besara, que me tocara y me acariciara. Pensé por un momento que las palabras que él había dicho no eran verdad y me engañé para creer que había escuchado mal.

Él me tomó cómo suya, y al otro día me fui a mi "hogar", luego de un escueto saludo de despedida, haciéndome creer que todo estaba bien. El lunes llegó, y con eso, la primera evitación. Luego, con el pasar de las semanas, él siguió evitándome, sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada. Yo tampoco hice el intento de acercarme y preguntarle que pasaba, porque sospechaba que ya sabía el motivo de todo esto. Me volví a ocultar en mi caparazón, y cuando tuve que dejar el colegio para comenzar a trabajar con Silver, él no me buscó, me dejó ir, y no volví a saber nada de él.

Hasta ahora.

-¿Le gustaría averiguarlo, señor Asakura?-

**...Continuará?**


	5. ¿Impulso u obsesión?

**¡Hooooooooli! Capítulo largo, lo sé, me sarpé, pero bueno, es por todos los días que no actualicé. Por cierto, voy a cambiar el summary (cuando se me ocurra una idea xD) porque acabo de cambiar la idea de hacia donde irá este fic :O. Espero les guste verdaderamente, :/, y quiero que tengan en claro que este fic será retorcido, no al nivel de "mi amado loco", pero si tratará temas complicados. También pensarán que va rápido, pero no, estas cosas pasan y varias están basadas en historias reales. Espero sus Reviews, y espero se pasen por mi otro fic de Shaman King, que se llama "¡Soy gay! ¿O no?" y me dejen su opinión :D. Aunque no sé sí alguien lee este fic primero xD. Gracias a clau17 y Shirubatoushiro por comentar ^^. Y, ACLARACIÓN: En este fic, Ren va a ser Seme, lo siento u.u, pero ya lo había planeado así :/.**

**Eeeeeeen fin, a leer. Shaman King no es mío. **

…

_Capítulo cinco: ¿Impulso u obsesión?_

**Horokeu Usui**

¿Cuánto llevábamos en el auto? ¿Cinco, diez, veinte minutos? No tengo idea. De lo que sí tenía idea, era de que, en todo este tiempo, lo único a lo que me dediqué fue a mirarlo. Si, mirarlo, fijamente, cómo un acosador, sin vergüenza, sin disimulo (tampoco es que el arte de "disimular" se me diera muy bien). Estaba un cincuenta por ciento seguro de que lo miraba así por los efectos del alcohol, eso no me asustaba, obvio, porque sí preguntaba pondría esa excusa. Pero lo que si me asustaba era el otro cincuenta por ciento que me aseguraba que lo miraba así, en realidad, porque él es….bueno, atractivo, si, y lo consideraba así tanto cómo para asustarme. Por todos los cielos, Horokeu, deja de mirarlo, suficiente, si, es lindo, pero ya está, no necesitas mirarlo tanto cómo para que él se de cuenta de que lo estás mirando de esa forma que seguro debe ser inapropiada.

Lo peor es que Ren se daba cuenta (si, Ren, así me daba el atrevimiento de llamarlo, por culpa del alcohol, claro) porque sin duda por eso sonreía de esa forma tan… arrogante y seguro de sí mismo, cómo sí supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando, cómo lo hace Damuko cuando descubre que hice alguna idiotez o cuando quiere extorsionarme, que prácticamente es lo mismo.

…

¡OH, POR DIOS, DAMUKO! ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota de olvidarme de ella? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ah, si, tener sexo desenfrenado con Ren Tao. ¡NO, ¿PERO QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO?! (¿o pensando?) Yo no estaba pensando en eso, ¿o si? No, por supuesto que no, y sí lo pensaba era por culpa del maldito alcohol. Mi trabajo es conseguir una noticia de escándalo a nivel mundial, o simplemente que sea relevante, ¿cierto? Bien, entonces, no es necesario llevar las cosas tan lejos, ni siquiera tengo que verme involucrado en todo esto, ni siquiera tengo que llegar hasta ese punto. Sólo tengo que concentrarme, si, eso necesito, ser profesional, conseguir la jodida foto, armar la estúpida noticia, y volver a mi vida, con mi hermana, con Damuko, quien prontamente podrá ser mi prometida.

Mierda, ¡Dejá de mirarlo!

**Ren Tao**

Por primera vez en mi vida, el silencio y su mirada fija en mi, me están volviendo loco, y lo peor es que no me atrevo a ser yo quien hable, rompa la distancia, y le desintegre la boca de un beso. Me limito a sonreírle para que sepa que lo noto, que sé que está al lado mío, y que, por sí fuera poco, estoy al tanto de todas sus emociones. No es cómo sí me costara, el chico es un libro abierto, basta con mirarlo a los ojos para saber que está pensando y que es lo que siente.

Es raro. Es decir, la situación y la atmósfera es rara, no él. Bueno, él también es bastante raro, pero lo que quiero decir es que… algo en mí se está removiendo inquietamente, algo que la gente suele llamar: remordimiento. ¿Por qué? No sé decirlo con exactitud. Tal vez es la forma en la que este sujeto actúa, o puede que, cuando lo besé, sintiera cierta presión de culpabilidad en el pecho. Es ridículo, absurdo y hasta impertinente que me sienta de esta forma. No es que nunca me haya pasado, ciertamente me sentí culpable varias veces, pero generalmente aparecía luego de que hubiera compartido la noche con esa persona, no antes. Y es normal que me llame la atención. Y lo mejor, por mucho que me pese, es dejar las cosas acá.

Sé que me voy a arrepentir después, aunque no sé muy bien por qué.

**Horokeu Usui**

Abrí la boca, listo para decir algo, cualquier cosa que pueda justificar mi idiota comportamiento, pero él se me adelantó.

-Necesito tu dirección- Su sonrisa había desaparecido gradualmente. Yo lo noté porque, bueno, seguía mirándolo cómo estúpido, por eso no me sorprendió que me hablara en ese tono tan indiferente.

-Creí que íbamos a tu casa- Cuestioné un poco confundido y un poco alarmado ante la idea de que él se enterara donde estaba hospedándome. Temporalmente, claro. Aunque no supe porque debería importarme que él se entere de eso.

-Ya no. Te voy a llevar a tu casa- Contestó en el mismo tono de antes, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Bien, ahora si me alarmé. No podía dejarlo ir, tenía que seguir adelante y conseguir la información, tener pruebas que afirmen mi teoría de que Ren no tiene escrúpulos a la hora de acostarse con alguien. Por lo menos, de que él era el bisexual que al parecer daba a entender, porque si se lo había visto con una o dos mujeres públicamente, pero nunca con un hombre, e imagínense el revuelo que eso armaría. Así que no podía dejarlo y ya. Pensá, pensá, pensá.

-Err, no podemos ir a mi casa- Genial, ¿eso es lo mejor qué se me ocurre?

Él acentuó su ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó molesto. Maldición, no había pensado en eso.

-Porque… eh… me escapé de casa- ¡Bien, soy brillante! Nunca me había dado cuenta de que actuaba mejor bajo presión.

Se rostro giró tan rápido que pensé que se desnucaría, y clavó el freno de tal forma que la ruedas chillaron hasta el punto que pensé que se me romperían los tímpanos. Suerte que la calle estaba desierta. Sus ojos reflejaban que cometería un próximo asesinato, y que, por desgracia, yo tenía todos los números para ser el primer candidato.

-¿Cómo qué te escapaste de tu casa?- Preguntó de tal forma que tuve que alejarme todo lo que pude, hasta chocar con la puerta del auto.

Y entonces me percaté de que no había nada que temer. Por favor, lidié con cosas peores que un actor enojado. Aparte ¿quién se creía para pedir explicaciones sobre mi supuesta escapada de casa? Sin embargo, tenía que serenarme, respirar y clamarme para que todo saliera bien.

-Si…lo que pasó es que…jeje…ya sabes, problemas familiares- Expliqué, o traté. Él no podría refutar eso. ¡JÁ, soy un genio!

-¿Y dónde se supone qué te estás quedando? ¿En el banco de alguna plaza?- Dijo con cierta burla y sarcasmo en la voz.

Presentía que con este tipo no era nada difícil perder los estribos o la paciencia. Aparte, ni que tuviera aspecto de indigente.

-No, me hospedo en una pensión- Respondí ofendido, pero enseguida abrí los ojos cómo plato cuando una idea pasó por mi cabeza. Un idea totalmente imprudente y que dudaba mucho que funcionara, pero ya que- Tal vez… vos…-Comencé diciendo inseguro.

-¿Yo, qué?- Preguntó tajante y desconfiado. Parecía increíble e inimaginable que hace unos minutos atrás se hubiera comportado tan amable.

-Me podrías hospedar en tu casa- Y sonreí tan encantadoramente que supuse que con eso lo compraría.

Observé, casi con gracia, cómo se le desencajaba la mandíbula de incredulidad para, acto seguido, largar una estridente carcajada.

-¿Vos, en mi casa?- Logró decir entre risas.

Esperé paciente hasta que terminara, mientras que por dentro me arrepentía de haber sido tan cínico al pedir tal cosa. ¿Estaba tan desesperado cómo para haber llegado a este extremo? Ya ni me reconozco.

-Ni siquiera te conozco, ¿quién me asegura qué no sos un ladrón o estafador o alguno de esos paparazzis camuflados?- Bueno, tenía varios puntos a favor en su cuestionamiento, y sin duda la pegó con la última opción. También estaba en todo su derecho de desconfiar. ¿Por qué se me ocurrió pedir tal cosa? ¿Por qué la tierra no se abre a la mitad y me traga justo cuándo lo necesito?- Eh, tampoco es para que te pongás tan mal, no necesitás llorar- Dijo de mal humor y visiblemente incómodo.

¿Cómo dijo? ¿Qué no necesito llorar? Instintivamente toqué mi mejilla, y efectivamente cómo él señaló, estaba llorando. ¿PERO QUÉ CARAJO PASA CONMIGO? No lloro desde, no sé, ¿el accidente de mis padres? Probablemente. Y lo peor es que no podía estarme humillando más, para colmo frente a este tipo. Ahora si tenía ganas de llorar con más fuerzas, y de golpearme, sin duda.

Entonces, bajo toda predicción, él suspiró, se frotó un poco los ojos y puso el auto en marcha.

-Necesito tu dirección… para ir a buscar tus cosas-

**Ren Tao**

Mientras esperaba al pitufo, no pude evitar preguntarme sí en algún momento de la noche me drogué o tomé de más. ¿Por qué había accedido a esta payasada de qué un intruso, el cuál recién conocía, viviera conmigo? ¿En qué lógica cabe eso? ¿Qué clase de persona normal haría tal cosa? Ninguna, lo sabía. Nadie acepta a un extraño en su propia casa. Es cierto que primero había sido yo el que había empezado todo esto, pero era por una noche, al otro día desaparecería de mi vida y listo. En ningún momento planeé compartir mi casa con este mocoso con problemas de rebeldía adolescente tardía. ¡Por los Grandes Espíritus, ¿en qué estaba pensando?! ¿Tendría tiempo de retractarme? Me contesté automáticamente que no cuando lo vi bajar con su equipaje.

-Lindo barrio- Ironicé, deteniéndome en los miles de borrachos, miradas dignas de desconfianza y "mujeres" que se encontraban a mí alrededor.

-Lamento no haber conseguido un barrio cinco estrellas para el señorito- Dijo rodando los ojos, usando a mi fiel amigo el sarcasmo.

-A partir de ahora, sí vas a ocupar el mismo espacio que yo, cosa que no me alegra la vida, exijo respeto- Demandé, cerrando el baúl una vez que acomodé sus pocas cosas en el.

-¿Y por qué mejor no te llamo Amo también?-

-Veo que nos estamos entendiendo- Dije sonriendo con suficiencia y encendiendo el auto, listo para marcharme de una jodida vez.

Él resopló pero no acotó más nada, lo cual agradecía. No a él, sino porque su voz gritona me hace querer golpearlo. Los próximos minutos nos limitamos a estar en silencio, algo que creí que le resultaba imposible, y me dispuse a pensar en cómo le explicaría tal situación a Jun. Ella no tendría problema, ya que, al parecer, el azulito le cayó muy bien (más de lo que me gustaría), sin embargo, le encanta el drama, y utilizaría su papel de madre para regañarme y decirme lo inconsciente que estaba siendo, lo cual lo tengo muy en claro, por aceptar esta locura.

Entonces la realidad de porque lo estaba "ayudando" me golpeó. Yo también había huido de mi casa, claro, no solo cómo él, pero tampoco eso era un consuelo. Cuando ambos (Jun y yo) escapamos, ninguno tenía a donde recurrir o a quien pedir ayuda, hubiéramos tenido que dormir en la calle sí no hubiera sido porque una anciana se apiadó de nosotros y nos alojó en esa pensión que se caía a pedazos. Tal y cómo le pasó a este insufrible. Pero, ¿era esa la verdadera razón por la qué lo estaba "ayudando"? ¿Por qué me recordaba a mí? Aunque había ciertas diferencias y muy notorias, claro. Yo estaba arrepentido y demacrado, y él está cómo sí nada y casi parece realizado.

Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto una vez que llegamos a mi casa.

-¿Qué estás esperando para bajar?- Le pregunté con una ceja levantada al ver que ni se mosqueó cuando estacioné, sino que parecía perplejo.

-¿Vivís en este lugar?- Preguntó un poco shockeado.

-No, pero me dejan estacionar el auto en este lugar- Le dediqué una mueca que destilaba toda la burla implicada en mi comentario, provocando que él entrecerrara los ojos irritado.

-¿Nunca te dijeron que sos un antipático?- Me espetó molesto.

-Ya te dije, sí vas a vivir conmigo, va a ser mejor que me tratés con respeto. Ahora andando, no tengo toda la noche-

Mientras me adentraba en la casa pude escuchar perfectamente cómo refunfuñaba cosas despectivas hacia mi, y, lejos de ofenderme, me parecía graciosa su forma de actuar tan infantil. Después de todo, tal vez podría llegar a ser interesante convivir con él.

* * *

**Hao Asakura**

Bien, ya estamos acá, nada puede salir mal, ¿cierto? Lo practiqué un montón de veces y me mentalicé para no arruinar todo esta noche, así que tranquilo. ¿Tranquilo? ¡Pero sí yo no estoy nervioso!, de todas maneras, va a ser una cena aburrida sin ningún beneficio para mi. Sólo una jodida y estúpida cena de planeación para acordar cómo llevaremos a cabo este proyecto, sobretodo la adaptación. Claro que primero tendría que haber leído el guión que escribió… estem… ¿Cómo era su nombre? Maldición, ya se me olvidó. Y no es porque esté nervioso, porque ya aclaré que no lo estoy, sino porque tiendo a olvidar detalles insignificantes, cómo los nombres. Aunque tal vez no debería, puesto que lo voy a tener que ver en los próximos meses, casi todos los días.

Cielos, ¿estoy divagando mucho? Mejor entro de una vez, antes de que me agarre una combustión espontánea.

-Oh, señor Asakura, que gusto verlo- Me saludó alegremente el recepcionista de la entrada.

-Lo mismo digo, Makoto. ¿Ya llegó?- Pregunté y me salió un horrible tono de histeria. Sigo afirmando que no son nervios.

-Si, señor, déjeme que lo guíe- Se ofreció amable, recordándome a… ¿se enojará mucho sí lo bautizo con algún sobrenombre qué pueda recordar? Cómo… no sé, el único nombre que se me ocurre es Peter Pan, es que se parece, ¿o no? Oh, maldición, otra vez terminé divagando.

-Eh, no, no te preocupes, puedo ubicar la mesa yo solo- Respondí haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír.

No entendía la afición que tenían los meseros/recepcionistas por acompañarme hasta la mesa, o acompañar a cualquier persona famosa que transitara el lugar, cómo sí fuera a perderme o cómo sí fuera retrasado y no pudiera encontrar por mi mismo la mesa. Y fue relativamente fácil ubicarla, sobretodo por ese chico de cabellera tan particular que resaltaba entre todos. Tragué saliva, ya que repentinamente mi garganta se había secado, y me acerqué.

-Hola- Saludé, sonriendo de manera involuntaria.

Se ve que estaba muy concentrado mirando la carta que no había notado mi presencia. Resultado: del susto que se llevó, el pobre terminó en el piso, con silla y miles de miradas encima de él.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté medio divertido, medio preocupado, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-S-si, lo siento, que torpe soy- Dijo cohibido y todo sonrojado. Una imagen adorable. Igual de adorable que un chupetín, dulce, que dan ganas de lamerlo y… ¡Basta, no!

Una vez que tomamos asiento, nos quedamos en silencio. Mis manos estaban inquietas, y él no podía ni mirarme. Algo sinceramente estúpido e hipócrita de mi parte, aunque en él se veía adorable. ¿Cómo serían los encabezados sí me suicido?

Pedimos nuestros respectivos platos y, forzados al principio, comenzamos a armar conversación. No hablamos de trivialidades, claramente, sino que todo fue referido al guión y la película. Jamás había visto a alguien tan apasionado cómo él a la hora de expresar sus ideas. Es fascinante, no lo voy a negar.

-¿Será igual de apasionado en la cama?- Me pregunté curioso, sonriendo ante la expectativa.

-¿Perdón, cómo dijo?- Preguntó él, desorientado.

¡Oh, no! ¡¿DIJE ESO EN VOZ ALTA?!

-¿Disculpa, qué? Yo no dije nada- Aclaré, y rogué porque me crea.

-Lo siento, me pareció que si- Dijo apenado, medio sonriendo.

Retomó la charla mientras yo me limitaba a comer o tomar lo que había en la mesa, por sí volvía a dejar escapar alguna idiotez. Mejor mantener la boca ocupada.

-Cómo me gustaría tenerla ocupada con otra cosa- Murmuré, imaginándomelo.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó desconcertado.

Abrí los ojos un poco. Mierda, ¿qué me pasa?

-Eh…a la actriz, si, que me gustaría tenerla ocupada en el papel- Dije, aunque no tenía ni idea de sí habíamos llegado a ese punto o de que "estábamos hablando" ahora.

-Oh, claro, sin duda- Dijo sonriendo, asintiendo con la cabeza con aprobación.

Para mis adentros, suspiré con alivio. Luego de eso, decidí tirarme de lleno a la conversación, no más distracciones que podrían joderlo todo, pero cuanto más lo miraba, menos podía evitar controlar que esos comentarios nada apropiados, y muy típicos míos, surcaran mi cabeza. Lo miré detenidamente, con disimulo claro, y no pude evitar notar que parecía especialmente aburrido, no digo que lo estuviera, sino que su vida se me antojaba cómo aburrida. Aparte se lo veía muy nervioso y no podía mantenerme la mirada ni por dos segundos. Una sonrisa de malicia comenzó a dibujarse en mi cara al comprender por qué actuaba de tal forma. Tal vez esta noche no sería tan aburrida cómo había creído.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar?- Le pregunté, interrumpiendo su monólogo.

**Liserg Diethel **

Me sentía un tonto hablando sin parar, un verdadero perdedor. Y sabía que él posiblemente lo consideraba, ya que no me ponía atención a lo que decía, hasta que me hizo esa pregunta. Acepté, obvio, pensando que tal vez el restaurante no era de su agrado, pero jamás imaginé terminar en este lugar.

-¿No es muy ruidoso este sitio?- Pregunté, bueno, más bien, grité cerca de su oído, para que pudiera escucharme por sobre la estridente música.

Él me regaló una sonrisa brillante, de esas que te sacan el aliento, y siguió conduciéndome entre la multitud. En verdad jamás transitaba boliches, se me hacían poco divertidos y generalmente innecesarios. No podías conocer gente ni charlar con esta por culpa de la música a todo volumen, no podías bailar debido a que todos se aglomeraban hasta el punto de la asfixia, y casi no podías respirar por el humo de cigarrillo, mucho menos ver bien por culpa de las luces de neón. Pero el venir de la mano (figurativamente) con Hao Asakura cambiaba mi visión de manera alarmante, incluso ni me importaba el hecho de que el sudor de los demás se impregnara en mi camisa.

Finalmente nos detuvimos frente a una de las puertas ubicadas en una zona despejada del boliche, ubicada en un extenso pasillo. En la puerta se leían dos iniciales: P.D. Hao tocó un pequeño timbre que se encontraba a la derecha de la puerta, y esta se abrió. Sin esperar invitación o algo, ambos entramos. El humo particular y desconocido llegó a mis fosas nasales en cuanto crucé la puerta.

-Peyote- Saludó formalmente el director a la persona que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones frente a nosotros, acompañado de dos chicas, una a cada lado, fumando algo que, sabía, no era cigarrillo común.

El tipo frente a mi era por demás extraño y parecía casi mafioso. Tenía el pelo largo, atado en una cola, de un extraño color gris, ojos negros y entrecerrados, cómo sí le pesaran los parpados, y su ropa constaba de un sarape mexicano.

-Hao, me extrañó que no vinieras antes- Contestó con voz ronca y somnolienta. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero de repente ya no me parecía buena idea haber venido a ese lugar- ¿Quién es tu amigo? ¿Un comprador?-

Hao rió con ganas frente a la pregunta del hombre. Yo fruncí ligeramente el ceño, desconfiado.

-No, para nada, es uno de mis nuevos amigos, que tuvo suerte de ir a parar conmigo, y que busca divertirse un rato- Contestó dirigiéndose a uno de los armarios y sacando algo de este, aunque no pude identificar bien qué.

-Con que si, eh- Dijo, sonriendo, el tal Peyote, parándose y encaminándose hasta quedar frente a mi- ¿Tenés alguna experiencia en esto o es tu primera vez?- Me preguntó todavía sonriendo.

Yo pestañeé perplejo unos segundos. ¿Experiencia en qué? ¿Mi primera vez sobre qué?

-Disculpe pero, ¿de qué me está hablando exactamente?- Pregunté confundido. El hombre encarnó una ceja con escepticismo e iba a contestarme, pero Hao se acercó hacia nosotros y me tendió algo así cómo un cigarrillo ya prendido, desprendiendo un olor raro- Eh, no gracias, no fumo- Expliqué sonriendo.

-Oh, pero estos no son cigarrillos comunes- Me respondió Hao con cierto misterio- Confía en mi, nada te hará sentir tan bien cómo esto-

Dudé un poco, pero finalmente lo tomé, Hao no me daría nada que me afectara, él no era esa clase de personas. Lo siguiente que supe fue que mi cerebro se había desactivado.

* * *

**Yoh Asakura **

¡Es ella, es ella! Es lo único que gritaba mi cerebro al descubrir la verdad de por qué me parecía tan familiar. Esos ojos, ese pelo, todo. Me senté en el sillón más cercano, sin podérmelo creer. ¿Por qué no me dijo que era ella? Es decir, no cambié tanto cómo para ser irreconocible, cómo para que no me dijera nada. O será que ella… No, imposible. Genial, ya me duele la cabeza. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿Encararla? ¿Decirle qué jamás pude olvidarla? ¿Qué todavía la pienso? No, no puedo hacer eso. Pero… ¿y qué pasa sí ella todavía me odia? No me extrañaría, nunca pude explicarle nada. Aparte de que Hao me confesó la verdad cuando ella ya había dejado el colegio. No me quedaba otra que confiar en que se haya enterado y tratar de disculparme por todo los malentendidos. Luego, sí ella quería, podríamos empezar de cero. O podría mandarme al diablo. Lo que pase primero.

La llamé, arreglé el encuentro, poniendo de excusa que había que arreglar ciertos detalles y que me faltaban completar otros, ella aceptó, y sólo me quedo esperar a que se haga el otro día para verla. Cómo es obvio me quedé esperando demasiado y ya llegaba tarde. Ella ya estaba ahí, recuerdo que siempre fue muy puntual, con su antifaz ocupándole media cara. Me acerqué, la saludé y mi curiosidad me ganó, lo que nunca me esperé fue que ella hiciera tal pregunta, dejándome frío por unos segundos.

¿Qué sí quería averiguarlo? Bueno, a decir verdad, si. Pero… ¿Por qué me seguía tratando cómo un desconocido? Tal vez quería mantener el anonimato, y por eso se cambió el nombre y usaba ese antifaz, aunque no entendía las razones, bueno, tampoco tenía porque entenderlas, o tal vez me confundo de persona y ella en verdad no es Anna. Ay, ya me enredé.

-Eh, yo, no estoy seguro de a qué se está refiriendo concretamente- Respondí sincero. Tal vez ella estaba bromeando.

-Voy a ser directa, ¿cómo se ve en una cita conmigo?- Abrí la boca cual pez fuera del agua. No podía evitar preguntarme donde estaba la trampa en todo esto porque, vamos, ¿una celebridad cómo ella, interesada en mi? Sólo en las películas pasaba- No tiene que responder ahora sí no quiere- Agregó enseguida.

-No, es que… estoy confundido- Admití.

-¿Confundido, por qué habría de estarlo?- Preguntó desconcertada, pero sus ojos parecían refutar toda emoción, incluso desde que me saludó. O capaz estoy paranoico.

-Bueno… no todos los días una estrella invita a salir a alguien tan simple cómo yo- Dije encogiéndome de hombros porque daba por sentado que eso era lo más lógico del mundo.

-¿Eso cree? Yo opino que, sí la persona me llama la atención, merece reconocimiento, en este caso, en forma de cita. Pero sí no quiere, lo entiendo- Aclaró un poco más brusca, haciendo una extraña combinación con su sonrisa.

-¡No!- Me apresuré a contestar- Si quiero- Acepté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**Anna Kyoyama**

Nos vimos tres veces más luego de la última vez que "lo invité a salir". Por dentro me retorcía cual víbora, mientras que por fuera era la viva imagen de la inocencia y la dulzura. Él había sucumbido ante a mi, incluso siempre me llamaba o mandaba mensajes cómo sí tuviera la obligación, cómo sí tuviera el derecho de hacerlo. Me daba nauseas su hipocresía, aunque dudaba que él supiera quien era yo.

-¿Cuánto tiene qué pasar para qué te saqués ese antifaz?- Me preguntó un día que habíamos quedado para cenar.

-Todavía no es el momento- Respondí yo, fingiendo una sonrisa.

A veces me llegaba una punzada de remordimiento y me hacía cuestionarme hasta que punto llegaría mi rencor, hasta que punto lo odiaba, hasta que punto merecía la pena. Luego recordaba todo lo sucedido y no me quedaban dudas o culpa, tenía que hacerlo. Él se lo merecía. El problema en verdad era cuanto tiempo me llevaría esto, y sí soportaría estar a su lado por tanto tiempo, el tiempo que me llevaría enamorarlo y romper su corazón. Después concluía en que no importaba, sí tocaba esperar, lo haría. Todo por verlo sufrir.

-An…Yoko, ¿lista para grabar?- Preguntó Silver del otro lado del cristal, donde estaban programando todo para grabar, con Yoh a su lado.

-Si, claro- Respondí, y le sonreí a mi acompañante, viendo cómo me saludaba con la mano y correspondía mi sonrisa.

Sí, valdría la pena.

**Yoh Asakura **

Ver cantar a Anna es tan maravilloso cómo haberla vuelto a encontrar, y mientras pensaba eso no pude evitar llegar a la conclusión de que haría todo lo posible porque volviera a confiar en mi, tanto cómo para decirme quien es. Y sólo lo lograría de una manera: enamorándola, y eso haría. Sonreí ante la idea. Llevaría su tiempo, sin duda, y eso me cuestionaba si en verdad valía la pena. Pero luego la miraba otra vez y automáticamente me respondía.

Sí, valdría la pena.

… **Me cansé de poner "continuará?" xD. Ustedes deciden. **


	6. Definitivamente, impulso

**¡Hoooooli! Después de casi un mes (o más de un mes, no sé), EL SEXTO CAPÍTULO. Ahora se van a dar un ligero panorama de hacia donde voy, cada vez más sexoso y raro este fic, pero me encanta *.*, espero a ustedes también, así que háganmelo saber, háganme feliz :P. **

**Eeeeen fin, a leer este capítulo largo. Shaman King no es mío. **

…

_Capítulo seis: Definitivamente, impulso_

**Ren Tao**

―¡¿En qué estabas pensando? Ni siquiera lo conocemos! ¿Y, encima lo trajiste a vivir acá sin consultarme? En serio, Ren, a veces podés llegar a ser exasperante. Cómo se te ocurre… ― Y bla, bla, bla.

Reacción exagerada y dramática. Se los dije.

―Jun―Pronuncié sereno, interrumpiendo su "hermoso" monólogo―, ¿tengo qué recordarte que ya tengo veintitrés años y que sé perfectamente lo que hago?

Ella torció el gesto con indignación, dejándome conocer lo que pensaba en estos momentos: diga lo que diga siempre voy a ser su imprudente hermano menor. Y probablemente tenía razón en lo de ser imprudente, pero si me equivocaba, no era su problema, era el mío. Punto, no hay posibilidades de discusión. Y no lo digo porque ni yo sé todavía el por qué lo llevé a vivir conmigo, no, para nada, mucho menos porque ella tiene razón en todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

Un carraspeo resonó por la sala, a mis espaldas. Me volteé a mirar, aunque yo ya sabía de quien se trataba.

―Eh, no quiero interrumpir, pero, ¿dónde voy a dormir?― Preguntó tímidamente el caradura del siglo.

―Sí no querías interrumpir, ¿por qué directamente no te fuiste, eh?― Rebatí, internamente aliviado por su aparición, aunque jamás se lo diría.

Él frunció el ceño con molestia, cosa que por un segundo creí que iba a ser lo suficiente malagradecido cómo para contestarme y olvidar nuestro acuerdo, pero su expresión se apaciguó, mostrando una gran sonrisa de idiota otra vez.

―No estás interrumpiendo nada, cariño― Habló Jun, quien, me había olvidado, todavía se encontraba con nosotros. Su tono de voz dulce y su mirada compasiva dirigida a mí, me hacían prever una idea que no me iba a gustar―. Vas a dormir en la habitación de Ren.

―¡¿Qué? NO, de ninguna manera!― Grité determinado.

Pero ella me ignoró, y se encaminó hacia la salida, sonriéndole al pitufo de cuarta, quien mantenía la boca abierta de la impresión. Entrecerré los ojos al darme cuenta que le estaba mirando el escote. Baboso.

Antes de salir, Jun se volteó a verme otra vez.

―Vos vas a dormir en uno de los cuartos de invitados― Y con una sonrisa triunfante y su jodido tono de advertencia, salió, dejándome con la palabra en la saliva en la boca de pura indignación.

Estaba tan furioso, indignado y de mal humor, que tomé al idiota de turno y lo arrastré fuera, empezando a caminar hacia mi habitación.

Maldigo la hora en la que quise acostarme con él.

**Horokeu Usui**

Sí alguna vez pensé que podría llegar a ser interesante vivir con Ren Tao y pensé que todo el mundo se equivocaba al decir que era un imbécil arrogante, ME RETRACTO. Es la persona más insufrible del mundo: altanero, insoportable, despectivo, creído, y un sinfín de defectos, incluso es tan exasperante que ni su hermana puede con él. Se cree que por ser atractivo y famoso, tiene al mundo en un puño. Arg, otra vez esos malditos pensamientos. Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado cerebro, Ren Tao no nos parece atractivo, y de ninguna manera tiene algo que ver mis sueños húmedos (demasiados humillantes para tenerlos a esta edad) y mis erecciones inoportunas con él. Mucho menos tiene que ver el hecho de que duerma en su cuarto y todo lleve su olor.

Y pensar que le dije a Damuko que estaba exagerando, que esta era una buena idea, que no me había vuelta loco, y que era la oportunidad de nuestras vidas. Por favor, lo único que conseguí en todo este mes que llevamos conviviendo juntos es la marca de pasta dental que utiliza. Nada de visitas nocturnas que me den la oportunidad de atraparlo in fraganti con algún amor de pasada, nada de "cosas ilegales", nada de estados poco favorables, cómo por ejemplo: llegar borracho a casa. No, nada de eso, es un maldito aburrido y patético actor que sólo sale cuando tiene un evento importante, o sea, todos los días, por ende, ando siempre solo en esta enorme casa, salvo cuando compartimos el desayuno y la cena. Cómo ahora.

―¿Por qué me estás mirando así, cabeza de escoba?―Y no mencionemos sus amorosos apodos que tiene para dirigirse a mi.

Lancé un gruñido por lo bajo por ser tan poco disimulado mientras untaba mermelada en mi tostada. Hoy no arruinaría mi mal humor por nada del mundo, ni siquiera con sus gritos matutinos dándome órdenes cómo sí fuera su esclavo.

―Go a alig― Anuncié con la tostada en la boca.

―No hablés con la boca llena, infradotado― Me espetó de mala manera. Bueno, no es cómo sí me hablara bien alguna vez.

Tragué la tostada y resoplé. Maldigo todas las mañanas en las que no está Jun para acompañarnos y me deja sólo con el ogro Shrek en persona.

―Dije: voy a salir―Repetí, levantándome del asiento, limpiando de mi ropa las migajas.

―Hump― Fue todo lo que dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Decidí no perder más el tiempo e irme, después de todo, tampoco me interesaba sí tenía algo que objetar o decirme, apesar de lo que él piensa, yo soy libre, ¡LIBRE! Y no su jodido esclavo.

Me fui sin despedirme y me encaminé hacia mi destino. Finalmente, llegué a la cafetería donde habíamos planeado encontrarnos. Estaba justo por abrir la puerta, cuando una melena de pelos celestes se abalanzó contra mí.

―¡Hermanooooo!― Gritó el Grenlim de mi hermanita, sollozando incontrolablemente.

La abracé fuertemente, controlándome para no ser yo quien llorara y necesitara consuelo. Cielos, un mes hace que no la veía, mis padres deben estar decepcionados al "ver" cómo me la paso no cuidando de la persona más importante en mi vida.

Damuko salió segundos después, con una sonrisa radiante y hermosamente vestida. Entonces, cómo sí de un rayo atravesándome me partiera al medio, me di cuenta de que no estaba sintiendo esa efusividad que tendría que sentir cuando uno extraña a una persona, más sí esa persona va a ser tu futura esposa. Al mencionar la última palabra, unos ojos dorados pasaron fugazmente por mis pensamientos. Decidí, por mi propio bien, no darle importancia.

―Entonces, me estás diciendo que, en todo este mes, ¿no conseguiste nada?― Su tono era pura y peligrosamente calmado y pausado. Tragué saliva ruidosamente.

―Este, verás, es una historia muy graciosa― Pero de gracioso no tenía nada, y ella lo sabía.

―Estoy decepcionada, Horo. Esta no es la primera vez que te mandan a fotografiar a alguien o hacer una nota, no entiendo porque estás tardando tanto, ni siquiera entiendo porque te mudaste a su casa― Bien, ahora estaba alterada. No podía decir que no tenía sus razones.

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento― Me disculpé una y otra vez, no sabiendo que más decir.

Ella suspiró resignada.

―Bueno, supongo que no es tu culpa, después de todo, sí revisaste cada rincón del lugar y no encontraste nada, no hay mucho por hacer― Finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Revisar? ¿Cada rincón del lugar? ¡Oh, por la madre de todos los jodidos Grandes Espíritus! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ¡Por favor, duermo en su cuarto! ¡¿Y jamás se me ocurrió revisar?!

Por un momento, casi salgo corriendo, pero después concluí en que era una estupidez, considerando que vivo ahí y que puedo revisar cuando quiero, ¿para qué acortar la reunión con las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo? Si, a las DOS. Nada de extraños ojos gatos cruzándose por mi cabeza cada vez que pensaba en la palabra esposa, nada de extrañas hormonas haciéndome una mala jugada, y nada de sueños húmedos en los que Damuko no fuera la protagonista. No existe otra persona en mi mundo que no sean ellas, NO EXISTE.

Cuando se hicieron las siete de la tarde, Damuko y Pillika partieron hacia Hokkaido, prometiéndome volver la semana que viene, o eso pude entender entre las lágrimas de las dos. ¡Está bien, y de las mías, pero ese es un detalle! Estaba ya caminando rumbo a la mansión (porque si, eso es), dispuesto a dar vuelta la habitación que actualmente ocupaba, cuando, a unos metros de la mansión, en la puerta, algo captó mi atención.

El hombre de la puerta era inconfundible, sin duda, era Ren, el pico de su peinado lo reconocería en cualquier lado, pero no estaba solo, sino que una mujer de pelo rubio y largo lo acompañaba, cargando un bebé entre sus brazos, que curiosamente tenía el mismo extraño pico que Ren.

¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡Ren Tao está creando un mini ejército de bebés con peinados ridículos!

**Ren Tao**

―Ya lo hablamos, Eliza― Susurré bajito, completamente hastiado de la situación.

―Pero él te extraña. No podés simplemente dejarlo así―Cuestionó, poniéndome su típica cara de pobre víctima.

―Lo sé, pero es mejor así. No quiero que ella lo encuentre― Dije, sin poder dejar de acariciar su cabecita tan pequeña―. Serán mejor que se vayan. Alguien podría vernos y eso arruinaría todo.

Ella asintió comprensiva. Me despedí de ambos y no entré a la casa hasta que los vi partir a ambos, con el corazón en un puño.

―¿Quiénes eran?

Me sobresalté de tal manera ante la voz repentina, que me hizo lanzar un grito nada favorable. El estúpido de Hoto estaba parado al lado mío destornillándose de la risa.

―¡Dejá de reírte, idiota!

―No. Puedo. Respirar― Consiguió decir entre risotadas, hasta que finalmente se tranquilizó―. Y bien, ¿quiénes eran?―Volvió a preguntar, mirándome curiosamente.

Decidí salirme por la tajante y responderle un: "Que te importa, baboso". Entré a la casa, pensando que él dejaría el tema ahí, pero me equivoqué. No paró de preguntar ni por un segundo, consiguiendo que la cabeza me empezara a doler y tuviera que callarlo.

―Pe-pero, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!―Gritó sonrojándose, separando sus labios de los míos.

No tenía una respuesta para eso. Maldita sea, no la tenía, y eso me desesperaba aún más. Un balde de agua fría me cayó encima cuando una idea se empezó a formar en mi cabeza, algo malo y extraño. Pero para ese entonces, yo ya lo estaba besando otra vez.

* * *

**Anna Kyoyama**

Entré al departamento agitada, con el pulso temblándome. Corrí rápidamente al baño, abriendo el botiquín donde se encontraban los remedios, entre ellos, los calmantes. Elegí uno al azar, y me tomé tres para lograr tranquilizarme por fin.

No podía ser, no podía estar sucediendo esto. No ahora. Mi celular no paraba de sonar en mi cartera, la cual seguía conmigo. Lo tomé y lo estampé contra la pared del baño. Mi pulso ya estaba más regulado para ese entonces.

No debería ponerme así, lo sabía, pero no me explicaba cómo podía estarme pasando aquello…

―_Buenos días Anna― Me saludó Silver, entrando a la cafetería de la disquera donde estábamos grabando. _

―_¿Qué querés? Y no me digas Anna en público― Siseé de mal humor. Esa mañana las cosas no me estaban saliendo bien; primero, me entero que habían cambiado mi horario de grabación para más tarde y nadie me aviso; segundo, Ren me había llamado esa mañana para contarme que otra vez todo está peor, y tercero, las cosas con Asakura no avanzaban. . _

―_En vista de que no estás de buen humor, voy a ser breve. Te quieren para una película, cómo participación especial― Me informó, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. _

―_¿Y qué? Varios directores quisieron lo mismo, y a todos los rechacé, no veo por qué va a ser diferente con este. _

―_Oh, va a ser diferente, porque el director que te quiere, es nada más y nada menos que Hao Asakura. _

De sólo recordarlo la ira me inunda más. Sabía que_ ese_ director era el mejor en la materia, y que filmar o tener una mínima aparición en alguna de sus películas, incrementaría aún más mi fama, subiéndome hasta las nubes. Pero no estaba preparada, no, mejor dicho, no quería lidiar con Hao Asakura, suficiente tenía con el gemelo de este, quien por cierto también me tenía con los pelos de punta por su reciente desaparición. Encima Silver dejó muy en claro que no quiere dejar pasar la oportunidad, y eso significa que no voy a tener la opción de rechazar. Mierda.

El teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar, o tal vez ya estaba sonando, la verdad no sabía con exactitud. Comprobé que ya estuviera calmada y me acerqué a pasos lentos hacia el bendito aparato.

- Hola!

―¿Anna, sos vos?― Preguntó Silver del otro lado. Bueno, sólo él y Ren me llamaban Anna, así que no había mucha ciencia en cómo pude identificarlo― ¿Estás bien? Hoy te fuiste de repente, y muy alterada. No pude alcanzarte. Me tuviste muy preocupado.

―Estoy bien— Contesté neutral, hueca, ignorando el tono de reproche que tenía su voz.

Sé que me siguió hablando, pero verdaderamente yo ni siquiera fingía escucharlo, hasta que lo nombró, y con eso captó mi atención otra vez.

―… Este fin de semana te hice un espacio libre para que puedas ir a verlo― Deduje que debería estar sonriendo cómo tarado por el otro lado de la línea.

Verlo, por fin, después de tantas semanas y compromisos, de tanto estrés. Olvidarse de todo, de todos. Ojalá también me olvidara de los gemelos arruina vidas, pero eso parecía imposible, porque verlo a él, era verlo a ellos. Pero no me importaba, yo lo amo y eso es todo lo que basta por ahora.

―Me alegro― Dije finalmente, sin importarme sonreír en medio de la tempestad.

**Yoh Asakura**

Una semana, luego pasaría un mes, después un año, y cuando quiera darme cuenta ya me olvidaría de todo el asunto de Anna. No es que yo quiera que así suceda, por supuesto que no. Pero por más que trato, no puedo seguir viéndola a la cara, seguir fingiendo que no sé nada, que no la vi sufrir, ni evitar pensar en todo el daño que le causé. Después de todo, yo ya había cumplido con mi parte, y no había nada que me atara a ella, que sigamos saliendo por unos cuantos días fue sólo un extra que me permití, nada más.

―Yoh, Yoh, Yoh― Repetía una y otra vez mi padre, negando con la cabeza.

Suspiré cansado, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Por un segundo me había olvidado que estaba en su oficina, entregando la entrevista que le había hecho a "Yoko Okino"

―¿Ahora qué?― Pregunté, mirando el nuevo reloj tan divertido que se compró papá.

―¡Concentrate!― Me casi gritó. Lo miré renuente y aburrido, puesto que yo quería seguir viendo el reloj. Él inspiró profundo―. No digo que hiciste un mal trabajo, pero esto no es lo que estaba buscando precisamente.

Acto seguido, lanzó la carpeta en el escritorio, frente a mí. Fruncí el ceño con incredulidad.

―Y se puede saber, entonces, ¿qué es lo que estás buscando precisamente?― Inquirí curioso.

La amplia sonrisa en su rostro no previa nada bueno. Discutimos por horas lo de hacer de nuevo la entrevista, ¿por qué? Porque lo que él buscaba era una historia "interesante", ya saben, temas legales, amoríos frustrados o recientes, y esa clase de cosas que me parecían ridículas y de las que, obviamente, no entendía nada, ni siquiera cómo abordarlas. Finalmente, cuando amenazó con echarme del trabajo, tuve que aceptar hacer devuelta la entrevista. Claramente no le dije que tenía la exclusiva de que la cantante ya estaba saliendo con alguien, y que ese alguien era yo, eso me daría más tiempo para buscar otra cosa con la cual dejarlo "contento". Adiós al plan de alejarme de Anna.

Esa misma tarde, la llamé, sólo cómo rutina, ya saben, saber cómo está, y esas cosas que uno hace, pero apenas contestó, me invitó a cenar a la casa. Petrificado y asombrado, logré aceptar su invitación de buena gana. Tal vez, podría soportar la culpa un tiempo más.

―Pasá. Estás cómo en tu casa― Se corrió de la puerta para permitirme el paso, con una diminuta sonrisa y con su característico antifaz. Me contuve de decirle algo sobre eso, puesto que siempre tiende a golpearme cuando algo no le gusta.

El lugar era amplio y todo meticulosamente ordenado y decorado. La mayoría de los muebles eran negros y blancos, haciendo juego con las paredes de blanco y el techo de negro. La decoración no varío en ningún lugar de la casa; la cocina, el baño y demases lugares tenían la misma combinación.

Cenamos y charlamos hasta la medianoche, por más que mañana tuviéramos que trabajar, ninguno se quería despedir aún. Estaba tan absorto en alguna de mis divagaciones musicales, que su beso me tomó totalmente desprevenido.

―An-Yoko, ¿qué…― Comencé diciendo, pero en cuanto reaccioné verdaderamente, ambos ya estábamos encaminándonos hacia su habitación.

Decir que me negué en un momento sería mentir, la verdad es que no pude contenerme, necesitaba tenerla. Y ella lo sabía, porque esa misma noche, yo le prometí que se volvería mi todo, viendo por primera vez su amplia sonrisa.

**Anna Kyoyama**

El fin de semana partí rumbo a México. Estaba ansiosa, aunque por fuera no lo demostrara. Todo en mi vida estaba marchando bien; Yoh estaba cada vez más amarrado en mi trampa, completamente entregado a mí; había aceptado participar en la película, contra mi voluntad, pero cómo Ren iba a ser el actor principal, por lo menos no estaría sola y tendría a alguien más que me salvara de aprietos, y por último iba a verlo, después de tanto tiempo, al fin lo vería.

El avión comenzó a descender, y una vez que bajé de este, comencé a buscar con la mirada entre toda la gente, hasta que por fin localicé a la persona que buscaba.

―Hanna― Pronuncié con una sonrisa, mientras veía a mi hijo correr hacia mí.

**Yoh Asakura**

―No voy a hacer la nota― Anuncié, entrando a la oficina de mi padre.

La lapicera que sostenía cayó junto con su mandíbula.

―¿Qué?― Logró articular atónito.

―Eso. Que no voy a hacer la entrevista otra vez― Afirmé despreocupado.

La noche que había pasado con Anna, hace ya un mes, en la que le prometí que ella sería lo único para mí, me había hecho decidir sobre lo que era correcto y lo que no, y yo ya no quería causarle más problemas a ella, mucho menos sufrimiento, de ninguna manera, aunque todavía no me diga quien era y no confiera plenamente en mi yo no puedo infligirle dolor. Porque la amo, desde siempre, y eso no lo puedo cambiar. Así que después de mucho pensarlo, había juntado el valor suficiente para hacerle frente a mi padre.

―Estás despedido.

Tal vez no lo había pensado del todo bien.

* * *

**Hao Asakura**

―¿Dónde estuvieron anoche?

Resoplé molesto cuando los rayos del sol me dieron directamente en la cara. Maldita rubia controla-vidas.

―No te importa― Grazné, tapándome hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

―Estoy hablando en serio, Hao. Te advertí que no te metieras con él― Dijo, luchando por destaparme.

―¡No me metí con él! Y donde estuvimos anoche no es asunto tuyo― Me destapé frustrado por no poder seguir durmiendo. Hice a Marion a un lado y me dirigí hacia el baño.

Por supuesto, eso no la detendría.

―Jeanne dijo que Lyserg llegó a la habitación completamente desorbitado y hablando incoherencias, riéndose de todo. Y, aún así, ¿afirmás qué no tenés nada que ver con eso?― Cuestionó peligrosamente.

Cerré la puerta en su cara antes de que pudiera entrar al baño, preguntándome: ¿cómo puede ser la gente tan molesta? O, bueno, al menos Marion. Procuré ignorar que ella sabía de mi "adicción pasajera", y concentrarme en otras cosas, de todas formas, no era su problema lo que el verdecito y yo hacíamos. Tampoco hacíamos nada malo, era sólo para distender el estrés, eso no tiene porque ser una fuente de preocupación para las primas insoportables. Si, la plateadita también vino a darme un sermón, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo altanera que podía llegar a ser y en lo muy grande que era su cabeza.

Lo siguientes dos meses junto a Lyserg fueron de lo más raros y placenteros. Rodamos alguna que otra rueda de prensa, salimos juntos de fiesta, él por su lado y yo por el mío. Tenía que admirar su facilidad para adaptarse rápidamente a mí paso, sin duda había estado de lo más reprimido. Me reí internamente por eso; yo, un ejemplo para los reprimidos del lugar.

Sin embargo, todavía había algo que me estaba molestando de él, no sabía que era, hasta que lo vi hablar con una de las chicas de producción.

**Lyserg Diethel **

¿Nunca se sintieron cómo sí su vida hubiera dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y ahora te encontraras en un torbellino de adrenalina y no podés creer cómo no estuviste viviendo así antes? Bueno, a mí me pasa. Conocer a Hao fue una de las mejores cosas que me pasaron en la vida. Nuevo, excitante, alucinante. Me hizo formar parte de un mundo que no conocía y al que, estaba seguro, debería haber pertenecido desde antes.

―Ya no te reconozco― Me dijo Jeanne fríamente una mañana mientras desayunábamos.

La ignoré, cómo lo llevaba haciendo desde hace dos meses. Hao me aconsejó que lo hiciera, que lo único que ella quería era verme mal y que no se preocupaba por mí, sino que sólo le preocupaba guardar las apariencias. Tenía razón, ella era una más de la sociedad oculta que se empeñan en tapar todo y hacer de su vida la perfección, cómo mis padres, quienes siempre intentaron reprimirme, más ahora que me ven saltar a la fama sin la ayuda de ellos. Pero no importaba, tenía a Hao, no me importaba nada más, mucho menos que no nos hablemos hace semanas, no los necesito.

―¿A dónde vamos?― Pregunté intrigado cuando nos metimos en un callejón oscuro y desolado.

Hao volvió a mirarme divertido pero no me contestó sino que siguió avanzando. Al final nos detuvimos frente a una puerta rasgada y oxidada que tenía una rendija justo a la altura de nuestras cabezas. Golpeó la puerta con su puño dos veces y espero hasta que la rendija de la puerta se abriera y asomara los ojos un tipo de aspecto chino.

―Contraseña― Pidió con voz ruda y ronca.

―Estrella de fuego.

Luego de que Hao dijera esas palabras, el tipo cerró la rendija y segundos después abrió la puerta. Tomé la mano que mi acompañante me tendía y entramos. Adentro se percibía el mismo aroma de todos los lugares que transitábamos, sólo que en vez de haber una pista de baile, gente bailando y ruido, había una pequeña salita con sillones y dos pasillos largos con habitaciones, todo iluminado con luces de neón rojas. En la sala, sólo había tres chicas con Kimonos que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros, parte de sus pechos y las piernas, sentadas en la única mesa, acompañadas de cinco tipos que no paraban de beber y reír.

―No te preocupes muchacho, esto sólo es una mini presentación. Hao ya hizo el encargo para vos. Por cierto, soy Zing Chang― Se presentó el mismo sujeto que nos abrió la puerta. Ahora que lo veía en persona, era enorme, gordo, pelado, con lentes y con un bigote chino ridículo.

Lo miré extrañado unos segundos antes de que mi vista se posara en el director. Él me sonrió confiado por unos segundos, hasta que Zing Chang me tomó por los hombros y me dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones. Entonces lo comprendí…

―_Dime algo, Lyserg, ¿sos virgen?_

_Su pregunta me tomó totalmente desprevenido, abriendo mucho los ojos y haciéndome sonrojar al máximo. _

―_Y-yo, bueno…_

―_¿No te gustaría experimentar aún más? _

―_¿Experimentar?―Pregunté incómodo pero intrigado_

―_¿Confías en mí?― Me preguntó a su vez. _

―_Si. _

**Hao Asakura**

Algo dentro de mí se removió incómodo mientras lo veía caminar hacia el cuarto donde lo esperaba "mi regalo". No le di importancia, seguro era por la expectativa de saber que sucedería. Tampoco tendría que preocuparme por él, yo sólo le estaba haciendo un favor, él me aseguró que confiaba en mí, y yo sólo lo complazco cómo se lo merece. ¿Por qué carajo estoy sintiéndome cómo la peor basura en este momento? ¿Por qué de repente siento que debería salir corriendo de ahí, tomarlo y llevármelo lejos?

Miré preocupado cómo se perdía por la puerta, nervioso. Sólo esperaba no arruinar algo dentro de él.

…**Continuará, sí ustedes quieren. **


	7. No podría ser peor

**Shaman King no es mío.**

* * *

_Capítulo siete: No podría ser peor_

* * *

**Horokeu Usui **

Bien, había dos opciones: la primera era que estaba soñando y todo esto no era más que una horrible pesadilla; y la segunda era que esto estaba pasando y yo me estaba dejando violar por Ren. Cualquiera de las dos, era una peor que la otra, y para mi mala suerte, estaba seguro de que la primera no era.

─¡Es-espera! ¡No! ─Logré gritar, apartando al violador de mi cuerpo. ¿En qué momento me había aprisionado contra la pared?

Pero él no se detuvo, sino que al contrario, todo se volvió más… salvaje. Volvió a aprisionar sus labios contra los míos de forma posesiva, casi arrancándomelos. ¡¿Se puede ser más bestia?! ¡Maldición, debería detenerlo, no estar pensando en cómo me está besando! ¡Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad en este momento!

Sentí su mano a mi lado, tanteando la pared, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba: una perilla. Increíble, al final resultó que no estaba siendo aplastado contra una pared, sino que se trataba de una puerta que daba hacia una habitación, ¿que cómo lo supe? Fácil, porque cuando abrió, lo primero que hizo fue tirarme boca abajo sobre una cama. ¿¡Qué le pasaba a este sujeto!?

Abrí la boca para comenzar a replicar; o a quejarme; o a gritar; dependiendo de la situación en la que me encontraba en ese momento; pero al mirarlo, las palabras murieron en mi boca: Ren se encontraba parado al borde de la cama, mirándome como un tigre a su presa, con la camisa ya desabrochada, exponiendo su glorioso torso, agitado y, por si fuera poco, con un bulto demasiado evidente en los pantalones. Entonces, ¿por qué, por todos los putos Grandes Espíritus, me estoy sonrojando, cuándo debería estar aterrado o, al menos, intentar salir corriendo?

─¿Qué pasa, Hoto? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato o ves algo que te gusta? ─preguntó en un tono demasiado sensual, el maldito pervertido.

─¿¡S-se puede saber qué diablos te pasa!? ─Conseguí preguntar, logrando sentarme sobre la cama.

Obviamente, no me contestó; en lugar de eso, comenzó a avanzar hacia mi, trepando a la cama como un delicado gatito, mientras yo me arrastraba con las piernas cada vez más hacia atrás, hasta que, para mi mala suerte, choqué contra el cabecero de la cama, dándole la posibilidad de apresarme otra vez. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

─Mirá que lindo te ves callado, azulito. ¿Acaso tenés miedo? ─El muy hijo de perra se seguía burlando─. Tranquilo, prometo no dañarte.

─No t-te tengo-o miedo ─Aclaré mi garganta. De repente, todo me parecía seco. O húmedo y… ¡OH, NO, POR FAVOR DIGANME QUE NO ME ESTOY EXCITANDO!

─Mmm, no lo parece. Y tan atrevido que te veías. Lo único que faltaría, es que me digas que sos virgen ─No podía verle la cara, puesto que, no sé en que momento, comenzó a morder mi lóbulo despacio y provocadoramente, pero sabía que tenía una gran sonrisa de diversión.

No dije nada, y ante mi silencio, él me encaró, con el ceño fruncido.

─¿Hoto?

Nada. Silencio. Entonces, una parte de él, pareció alarmarse.

─¡Oh, mierda! ¿Sos virgen? ─preguntó, pareciéndome, irritado.

─¿¡Qué te importa!? ─grité, sonrojándome aún más si era posible.

Se apartó de mi tan rápido, que el frío me invadió de inmediato. No me había dado cuenta de todo el calor que Ren desprendía de su cuerpo. Genial, ahora me estaba helando, pero no es que extrañara su calor y que quisiera volver a estar en la misma posición que antes. De ninguna manera, por supuesto que no.

─¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ─demandó visiblemente enojado.

Lo miré desconcertado por un segundo. Primero me quiere violar, ¿y ahora hace preguntas estúpidas?

─¿Y por qué te lo hubiera dicho? ¡No es algo que te incumba! ¿O sí? ─Me defendí. De repente me sentía atacado y demasiado vulnerable.

─Pues porque… ─Pero no continuó; simplemente frunció el ceño y, chasqueando la lengua, salió de la habitación, murmurando quién-sabe-qué-cosa.

Francamente, poco debería importarme lo que pensara él de mi en estos momentos, pero el hecho de sentirme despreciado por alguien como ese cabeza de aguja, me hace sentir mal. Sobretodo si me estaba rechazando por algo tan patético como lo que acababa de descubrir. ¿Quién carajo se creía que era? Llevo preguntándome eso desde que lo conocí y todavía no tengo la respuesta.

Salí de la habitación, dispuesto a encararlo y exigir explicaciones, cuando en realidad debería alejarme y no tentar mi suerte. No me fue muy difícil ubicarlo, ya que estaba parado justo a unos pasos de la puerta de la habitación, hablando con su hermana, Jun, y al parecer era de verdadera importancia lo que estaban discutiendo porque ella agitaba desesperada una revista frente a su hermano. Me escondí en el cuarto otra vez, dispuesto a escuchar.

─…¿Qué me estás queriendo decir con que no tenés nada que ver? ¡Dice claramente que los vieron juntos! ─exclamó Jun, incrédula y, por su tono de voz, claramente enojada.

─Las revistas inventan cualquier cosa, ya lo sabés; si te digo que es mentira y que no tengo nada que ver, es porque así es. Ahora, dejá de retarme como si fuera tu hijo y soluciónalo. Me voy a dar una ducha ─contestó catman, aburrido e indiferente.

Escuché los ruidos de pasos alejándose. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Ella dijo revista ¿cierto? Y al parecer había algo de vital importancia en ella. ¡Oh, no, ¿y si alguien había conseguido una primicia antes que yo?! Genial, las cosas no podían ir peor. Bien, no entres en pánico, Horo, todo va a solucionarse, ¿verdad? No hay nada que temer; claro, dejando de lado que un sujeto que te está volviendo loco; que no conseguiste nada y que lo único que hacés es perder tiempo; y que, al parecer, una revista ya tiene una noticia antes que vos, por lo cual, lo más seguro es que te despidan. Sí, las cosas no pueden ser peor.

O eso esperaba.

**Ren Tao **

Estúpido enano. Estúpido, inconsciente e inocente cabeza hueca. Maldición, ni insultarlo me podía sacar de mi frustración en estos momentos. Pero, en serio, ¿virgen? ¡Maldito Hotonto! ¿Tan idiota era ese chico como para ni siquiera darse cuenta de mis intenciones? ¿Teníamos que llegar a este punto? Era obvio que sí, sus respuestas tan infantiles me lo confirmaban. Un mes, un jodido mes, sin conseguir nada de él; un mes aguantando a ese cabeza de cepillo que está presente en mis pensamientos día y noche, aguantando incluso las ganas de matarlo, ¿todo para qué? Exacto, ¡para nada!

Si hubiera sabido desde el principio que querer estar con él iba a ser tan difícil, ni siquiera me hubiera arriesgado a traerlo a mi casa. Maldición, ni siquiera le hubiera hablado. Creía que por lo menos estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones, pero ahora, con esto, todo se derrumba. No estoy dispuesto a pasar esa línea. Sé que él no entiende mi enojo y que seguro se está formando ideas equivocadas del asunto, pero no me importa, no tengo que darle explicaciones de mis actitudes; después de todo, esto es por su jodido bienestar, porque no quiero ser yo quien rompa algo dentro de él, tal y como pasó conmigo.

Carajo, ¿desde cuándo soy tan considerado? ¡¿Y por qué con él?! ¿Me estaré enfermando?

―¿Se puede saber qué demonios significa esto?

Una revista impactó en mi cara, justo a mitad del pasillo, cerca de la habitación, sujetada de la mano de una intranquila Jun. Aparte la revista de mi rostro, bajándola hacia una altura en la que pudiera leer lo que fuera que me estuviera mostrando. Fruncí inmediatamente el ceño al leer la ridícula nota.

**El amor está en el aire. O entre las estrellas.**

_Hace algunos días nos llegó la tan esperada información: ¡la confirmación del romance entre la extraña cantante Yoko Okino y el codiciado actor Ren Tao! Sí, damas y caballeros, las estrellas de la música y la pantalla están juntos, y muy enamorados, tal y como se muestra en la foto…_

Quise reírme por semejante imaginación; quise golpear al responsable de esto por haberse atrevido a inventar tal cosa; y quise gritar de pura frustración, la cual seguía en aumento. Cabe aclarar que todo signo de excitación previa había desaparecido por completo.

―No tengo nada que ver con esto ―declaré, suspirando.

Pero Jun pareció no entender y siguió despotricando contra mi, sin creerme, por horas. En verdad sólo escuché la mitad de todo lo que ella me había dicho; como dije, no me interesaba y tenía otros problemas más grande que atender, que el hecho de que me hayan emparejado con Anna.

―Tendremos una entrevista, entonces. Aprovecharemos que Anna y vos van a estar juntos en la promoción de la película de Hao y que…

―¿Promoción? ¿Hao? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando Jun? ―La interrumpí, receloso.

―Oh, es cierto, no te conté ―contestó ella, entusiasmada―. El director Hao Asakura te quiere como actor principal en su próxima película, ¿no es genial? Y Anna va a ser la cantante invitada que hará el tema principal para la película. Obviamente, se contactó conmigo y yo acepté. Lo bueno es que no tendremos que viajar porque ellos ya están acá, en Japón ―Terminó de explicar.

Suspiré. Esto no podía ser peor.

**Yoh Asakura**

¡No! ¡Esto no podía estarme pasando! Volví a mirar la revista donde salía la foto de Anna junto a un actor, quien se decía que era su nuevo romance. Debí habérmelo imaginado; mi padre no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Tiré la revista al tacho de basura, no tenía sentido seguirse lamentando.

Me senté sobre la silla de la cocina, cansado. Había pasado unos cuantos días desde que no tenía trabajo y unos pocos más desde que no veía a Anna. Ni hablar de mis amigos y familia. Mi vida era una auténtica mierda. ¿Qué más podría salirme mal?

―¿Yoh? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Vamos, abrí la puerta! Necesitamos hablar ―Escuché la amortiguada voz de Tamao, que me llamaba por detrás de la puerta.

Bueno, tal vez era mi culpa el no recibir a mis amigos. Resignado, fui hacia la puerta y la abrí de un tirón; inmediatamente unos brazos me envolvieron, sin poder evitar que sonriera.

―Hola, Tami ―saludé, fingiendo entusiasmo.

Ella se separó de mi y me observó atentamente por unos segundos hasta que una mueca de desaprobación se instaló en su rostro: sabía que le mentía. Sobretodo cuando se dispuso a observar el departamento, el cual estaba completamente hecho un caos. Sin embargo, por primera vez, no me regañó, sino que se limitó a entrar y a empezar a limpiar y acomodar. En verdad que se lo agradecía.

Luego de unas horas de limpieza y silencio, ambos tomamos asiento en el sillón de la sala, como siempre hacíamos cuando uno iba a interrogar al otro. Iba a ser una conversación muy larga, ya me lo veía.

―¿Vas a explicarme qué fue lo que pasó? ―preguntó, tentativa.

―Mi padre me despidió ―contesté, encogiéndome de hombros, dándole una débil sonrisa.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, algo que me extrañó considerando que mi padre siempre me quiso echar desde que me ofreció el empleo.

―Bueno, eso es un problema, sin duda, pero sigo sin entender por qué estás tan decaído ―dijo al fin, genuinamente confundida.

Me volví a encoger de hombros. No podía decirle la verdad; primero porque no me creería; y segundo porque no podía hacerle eso a Anna. Tamao suspiró, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza; supe entonces que ella veía, tanto como yo, un desperdicio seguir con el tema y que ahora la prioridad era que me ayudara a buscar un trabajo. Y eso hicimos, hasta que alguien tocó el timbre. Tamao me miró interrogante cuando me puse visiblemente tenso.

En cuanto abrí la puerta, una cachetada me partió la cara.

―¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ―gritó Anna, tirando una revista a mis pies, una que yo conocía muy bien.

―No, A-Yoko, yo no…

―¿¡Creíste que sería gracioso!? ¿¡En qué estabas pensado!? ―Siguió gritando, furiosa―. Pensé que eras diferente, pero al parecer no sos más que un mentiroso que sólo buscaba fama ―sisió con desprecio.

Estaba verdaderamente mudo; no encontraba las palabras en ese momento. ¿Acaso era el fin? ¿Así terminaría todo? ¡No, no podía perderla por algo que no había hecho!

―¡No fue así! ¡Por favor, escúchame! ―pedí, tomando su brazo antes de que se marchara, pero ella forcejeaba y seguía gritando―. ¡ESCUCHAME, ANNA!

Entonces el tiempo se paró. Alzó su vista hacia mi y pude apreciar como sus ojos reflejaron terror por unos cuantos segundos hasta volverse helados y amenazantes.

―¿Quién te lo dijo? ―preguntó con la voz controlada.

―Nadie. Ya lo sabía ―confesé, soltándola ya que parecía haberse calmado.

Ella asintió, inspirando fuertemente por la nariz. Lentamente, elevó sus manos hacia el antifaz que llevaba puesto y se lo sacó. Su rostro era, bueno, impactante; a pesar de la frialdad que destilaba, sus hermosas facciones se podían apreciar sin ningún problema. Finalmente, ahí, frente a mi, estaba mi Annita. La hubiera abrazado de no ser porque estaba seguro de que me ganaría otra cachetada.

―Ahora que ya lo sabes, no tiene caso que use esto ―dijo, sarcástica―. Es una pena, tan bien que estaba saliendo todo.

―¿Por qué? ―Tuve que preguntar, intrigado.

Ella soltó una carcajada abrupta que me heló la sangre.

―¿Por qué, preguntás? Porque te odio; porque me arruinaste la vida ―escupió con todo el veneno que le fue posible.

En un segundo todo mi mundo había sido derrumbado y el aturdimiento llegó como avalancha hacia mí. Mi cabeza parecía un eco, donde las únicas palabras que se escuchaban eran: porque te odio.

―Oh, no pongas esa cara de pobre victima ―exigió, con asco. Sus facciones cambiaron rápidamente a una de burla―. No me digas que te enamoraste de mí, Yoh Asakura.

No respondí. Sentía como algo se clavaba lentamente en mi corazón, en mis venas; algo se estaba vaciando y estrujando como un trapo al mismo tiempo.

―Alejate de él. Vete ―escuché imponer a alguien, pero no sabía a quien.

El mundo había dejado de tener sentido en el momento en que supe que mi Annita ya no existía.

**Anna Kyoyama**

―Camina, Silver, no tengo todo el día ―espeté, dirigiéndome hacia la bendita puerta del estudio donde nos encontraríamos con el desgraciado de Hao Asakura.

Hacia casi dos semanas que no sabía nada de Yoh. Todavía no podía creer como el bastardo se había enterado y como yo había vuelto a ser una estúpida que había caído en su trampa, otra vez. Lo bueno fue que quien sufría ahora no era yo, sino él. Recordar su cara destrozada me satisfacía, me hacía sonreír. Había resultado, no de la manera que esperaba, pero lo había destrozado por completo, como había hecho él conmigo.

Lamentablemente no pude extender más mi venganza; había triunfado, sí, bien, pero no era lo mismo que el hecho de haber soportado tener a Hana sola, de saber que estaba esperando un hijo de ese sujeto, de esa basura que me usó. También lamento haber tenido que meter a Ren en el medio para deshaserme de él, puesto que al final no fue necesario esa coartada. Pude haberme ahorrado el enviar la información falsa. Una verdadera lástima.

Apreté los puños al ver a lo lejos, dentro del estudio, al "apreciado" director. Para su suerte, porque sino lo hubiera asesinado ahí mismo, no estaba solo: un chico de pelo verde a su derecho, y una rubia a su izquierda, lo acompañaban.

―Buenas tardes, señores, señorita ―saludó educadamente Silver, una vez que llegamos a su lado.

―Por favor, llámeme Hao. Él es Lyserg, el guionista, y ella es Marion, mi asistente ―La chica le pisó el pie discretamente, haciendo que el imbécil gritara―. ¡Está bien, perdón! Arg, histérica. Ella es mi mánager.

―Es un placer ―dijo cordial, con un notorio acento Inglés, Lyserg.

―Bienvenidos, señor Silver y señorita Okino ―saludó la chica, todavía mirando mal a Asakura.

Rodé los ojos cansada de tanta presentación.

―¿Dónde puedo grabar? ―pregunté aburrida.

―Vaya, directa y al grano. Me agrada ―aprobó Don Narciso, guiñándome un ojo. Vi como el chico que lo acompañaba fruncía el ceño ligeramente, extrañándome que lo hiciera―. El estudio estará habilitado la próxima semana. Hoy nos dedicaremos a esperar a los actores, charlar sobre la trama y a hacer la rueda de prensa ―explicó.

Genial, habíamos ido para nada. Chasqueé la lengua con irritación. ¿Qué nada podía salir bien últimamente? Y como si necesitara una respuesta, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose reveló a Ren Tao, quien entraba acompañado de Jun y de un sujeto ridículo de pelo azul.

**Lyserg Diethel **

―¿La pasaste bien, bombón? ―Me preguntó la chica que me acompañaba esa noche.

―Claro que sí ―confirmé, sonriendo, mientras me vestía.

Habían pasado exactamente dos meses desde esa la primera vez que Hao me había llevado al cabaret; desde ese entonces, las visitas se hicieron más frecuentes y más didácticas. Había experimentado más cosas en dos semanas que en lo que llevaba de vida. Me sentía libre, seguro, nuevo, sin que nada ni nadie me pudiera detener.

Sin embargo, cuanto más me adentraba en Hao y su mundo, más me alejaba de Jeanne y mis padres. No lo lamentaba, si ellos no podían entenderme, ni me aceptaban, era su problema, no el mío. Hao me lo había enseñado así y así tenía que ser. Mi filosofía de vida sólo se adjudicaba a lo que yo quería y necesitaba. Jeanne pareció no comprenderlo y por eso llamó a mis padres; lástima que es tan tonta como para no saber que ellos son tan manipulables. En cuanto les pasé con Hao, se quedaron tranquilos, e incluso me dejaron quedarme cuanto tiempo necesitara al enterarse que había sido aceptado para crear un nuevo éxito mundial. ¿Qué padres podrían no sentirse orgullosos de eso? Había conseguido todo gracias a él, gracias a Hao, no gracias a Jeanne. Y ellos lo sabían.

―¿Dónde está Hao? ―pregunté a Zing Chang, cuando llegué a la recepción y no lo vi por ningún lado.

―Está con Zafiro ―contestó hosco, como siempre, pero sonriendo socarronamente.

Una sensación extraña me invadió. ¿Zafiro? No conocía a ninguna amiga de él que se llamara así. Debería ser muy especial, si Hao se había ido con ella y no me había esperado como siempre hacía. Bueno, supongo que él también querrá un poco de diversión. No sé porque la sola idea me molestaba demasiado.

Me acerqué a Peyote, quien al parecer también transitaba mucho este lugar, y me puse a fumar con él. El mexicano era bastante copado a la hora de compartir, pero demasiado temperamental cuando se trataba de regalar. Él no te daba nada gratis. Hao me aclaró que, si quería conseguir algo de él, tendría que ser de esa forma. No me molestaba, la necesidad podía más que la molestia. Y tampoco tenía nada de malo.

Iba por la quinta pitada cuando vi salir a Hao del pasillo, de la mano de ¿una chica? No, esperen, eso era…

―Ey, Lys, ahí estás. Ven, te quiero presentar a alguien ―gritó, acercándose a paso rápido y levantándome bruscamente. Todas mis dudas quedaron confirmadas cuando finalmente llegamos hacía el lugar donde nos esperaba la "amiguita" de Hao―. Ella es Zafiro, una vieja conocida.

―Encantada ―Su voz era tan gruesa y a la vez tan sensual que combinaba perfectamente con su atuendo: corset rojo, vedetina a juego, y medias de red, con botas negras. Sí, Zafiro era un travestí que me voló la cabeza en un instante.

No puedo decir que no era una persona prejuiciosa. Lo era, ciertamente. Odiaba a esa gente que no sabía divertirse sin ser uno mismo, que necesitaba de otras cosas para dejarse liberar. Jamás me di cuenta de la represión que llevaba dentro hasta que probé a Zafiro. No sé si fue su mano caliente acariciando mi pene; o su voz ronca gimiendo en mi oído; incluso si fue su boca húmeda y experta que me chupaba como si quisiera sacarme el alma, como si la succionara; puede que incluso haya sido el hecho de experimentar lo desconocido, de sentirse lleno embistiendo una cavidad tan estrecha y caliente como lo era la de Zafiro. Pero sé que, en algún momento de todo eso, algo hizo clic en mí, sin darme la posibilidad de un retorno.

Al reunirme con Hao otra vez, lo supe. No era admiración lo que sentía por él, era algo mucho más fuerte. Era algo que _necesitaba._

**Hao Asakura**

Quería abrir el mundo en dos y esconderme en el centro de éste. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Por qué no podía controlarme? ¿No era yo el hijo de puta más grande de la historia? ¿El insensible, que jamás se enamoraría, que jamás creería en toda esa blasfemia amorosa? Claro que sí, ¿entonces que mierda había cambiado?

Lo peor de todo era que conocía la muy puta respuesta: Lyserg. Él había cambiado todo. Y me había cambiado a mi; internamente, por supuesto. En el exterior no lo demostraría. Carajo. Para colmo, él había cambiado tanto por mi culpa que ya no había posibilidades de hacerlo volver. ¿Y yo qué hacía entonces? Seguir alimentándolo: ofreciéndole drogas y alcohol; llevándolo a lugares donde podía conseguir sexo; haciéndolo experimentar. Canalizando todo aquello que yo no era capaz de ofrecer, en vicios. En eso que antes me había llenado, pero que ahora no parecía bastarme porque lo necesitaba a él. Lo sabía.

―¿Querés dejar de golpear la pared como un loco y explicarme qué es lo que sucede? ―preguntó la irritante voz de Marion, entrando sin permiso a mi habitación, otra vez.

―Nada, no sucede nada, ese es el puto problema ―mascullé, volviendo a golpear la pared, sólo porque mi rostro era demasiado bello para ser golpeado.

―Claro, sí, ya veo. Bueno, no me interesa, pero si seguís haciendo eso, vas a molestar a los vecinos ―recriminó la rubia pesada.

―¿Por qué no te largás de una vez y me dejás en paz? ―cuestioné, molesto.

―Hablame bien, Hao Asakura ―Me advirtió, apuntándome con el dedo acusador―. Vine sólo a dejarte el horario de mañana; ya sabés, los horarios con las reuniones, la rueda de prensa y la revisación del estudio ―Me informó, dejando una carpeta sobre la mesita.

Gruñí contra toda respuesta. Era lo menos que me interesaba ahora; de hecho, todo eso podía irse bien a la mierda.

―¿Se puede?

Ah, genial, ¿acaso hoy es el día de joder a Hao? Malditos hijos de perras.

―No lo creo, Lyserg, alguien está de mal humor ―dijo la entrometida, de mala manera.

La actitud de Marion hacia Lyserg había cambiado muchísimo desde la primera vez que se vieron. Suponía que la prima de mi amiga tenía mucho que ver en eso; la plateadita aseguraba que yo era una mala junta. ¡Já! Como si ella fuera una virgen o algo así. Lo bueno es que no se animaba a enfrentarme, sino sabía que perfectamente la podía hundir con respecto a cierto tema que involucraba a cierto actor amigo mío. La muy perra no era estúpida. Sonreí perversamente al pensar como soportarían estar juntos los próximos meses, porque estaba seguro que la "monjita" iba a estar en el set de filmación, vigilando.

―En ese ca…

―¡No!, estoy bien, Lys, no le hagas caso a esta. Pasa ―indiqué.

Marion me miró ofendida y con los ojos entrecerrados, pero se marchó, sin decir nada, dándole espacio a Lyserg para que entrara. Oh, ahí estaba él, con su loock Inglés tan asquerosamente sexy y excitante. Mierda, ¿se podía estar más jodido? Él me sonrió como siempre, amable y atento.

―¿Estás seguro que estás bien? ―preguntó inquisidor. Ese maldito aire de detective hizo que mi entrepierna sintiera como sangre de más se comenzaba a acomodar en esa zona.

―¿Necesitás algo? ―evadí con otra pregunta, dándole la espalda y maldiciendo no poder controlarme.

―No realmente. Sólo quería verte.

Ohjodidaputamadrequemeparió. ¡Sólo quería verme! ¡Genial! ¿Por qué no también…? No, no se me ocurre nada peor que esto. ¿Qué tan doloroso será agarrarse los huevos contra la puerta?

―Ah… ―Fue mi muy inteligente respuesta.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

―¿No lo estás haciendo ya? ―Me burlé, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo. ¡Por Mi, actúo como una puta enamorada!

―Muy gracioso. Quería saber hasta cuando vas a seguir evitándome.

Me volteé a mirarlo sorprendido y con la mandíbula abierta.

―Yo no te evito ―Me defendí, cruzándome de brazos, rehusando a mirarlo.

―¿Seguro? ¿No te está pasando nada conmigo? ¿Nada qué quieras resolver? ―Pude percibir cierta decepción en su voz sugestiva.

―Absolutamente nada ―concluí, levantando la mirada hacia él.

Sus ojos verdes expresaban mucho más de lo que decía; expresaban desespero y deseo. Observé como negó con la cabeza y lentamente salió de la habitación. Muy bien, Hao, ahí va tu primera posibilidad. No debería estarme arrepintiendo, es lo mejor para mí: mantenerme alejado de la tentación, como Eva. No, esa mujer no es un buen ejemplo.

Me senté en uno de los sillones, pasando una mano por mi frente, recapitulando el hecho de que había rechazado a Lyserg y que ahora me estaba odiando por ello; dejando de lado que estaba por salir corriendo a buscarlo para follarlo hasta que el mundo sea dominado por mí. Decidí chequear la carpeta que Mari me había dejado, para distraerme. Oh, perfecto, mañana llegaban los protagonistas de la maldita película. Mierda, de sólo pensar en esa filmación, pienso inmediatamente en Lyserg y en los próximos meses que lo tendré pegado a mi trasero, y sólo veo como posible solución el suicidio.

¿Es qué acaso podría ser peor?

* * *

… **¿Continuará?**

* * *

**N/A: ¡HOOOOOOOLI! Al fin actualizo este fic, a las 4:31 de la madrugada xD. Espero que lo hayan estado esperando, :D. Había olvidado cuanto disfrutaba poner mi gota de locura en este fic. ¿Pueden creerlo?**

**Gracias a todas las que comentaron (L, lo aprecio mucho. Y espero con muchas ganas sus comentarios para este capítulo, :D. De verdad que espero que no se les hayan ido las ganas de seguir leyéndome T.T **

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Kahia-chan (L.**

**Gracias a Clau17 y jessi1424 que a pesar de no tener cuenta me comentan :D. **

**Eeeen fin, creo que no me olvido de decir nada. Besotes con cariño :D. **


	8. Inocencia

**Shaman king no es mío.**

* * *

_Capítulo ocho: Inocencia. _

* * *

**Ren Tao**

Finalmente, la limusina arrancó rumbo al estudio. Me acomodé mejor en mi asiento, ignorando olímpicamente a mis escandalosos acompañantes. Jun estaba enojada desde que salió la noticia que anunciaba la supuesta relación entre Anna y yo; completamente falsa, por cierto, y por si alguien se lo preguntaba. Sin embargo, mi hermana no llegaba a comprender lo que el trataba de explicar, así que decidí ignorarla y no perder más el tiempo; después de todo, en cuanto llegáramos y diéramos la rueda de prensa, todo estaría aclarado.

Con respecto a mi otro acompañante, el jodido pelos de escoba, no sabría explicar bien cual fue el momento en el que decidimos ignorarnos. Tal vez fue ayer cuando figurativamente lo rechacé. Bah, tonterías, debería estarme agradecido, ¡si hasta podía jurar que el imbécil se largaría a llorar! De acuerdo, tenía la culpa por haberlo apresado y casi obligarlo, ¡pero él tendría que haber reaccionado más rápido! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo…?

Los recuerdos del pasado llegaban a mi mente sin tapujos; vivos, expuestos, en carne viva, como si hubiera sido ayer cuando pasó. Maldita sea, no era la misma situación; Hoto no tenía nueve años y no estaba siendo abusado por un viejo baboso de cuarenta años mientras sus padres estaban en una de sus tantas fiestas sociales. No, no era lo mismo. A él nadie le había desgarrado el alma; nadie lo estaba marcando de por vida y para siempre; nadie lo estaba obligando mientras el rogaba que parara.

Una mano sobre mi hombro me sobresaltó, haciéndome voltear para encontrarme de frente con el rostro de Jun.

—Ya llegamos —anunció suavemente.

No me extrañó que usara ese tono conmigo; de seguro había notado mi postura y lo que probablemente estaría recordando. Ella lo sabía todo, naturalmente, y en base a eso, terminó de decidirse con respecto a escapar de nuestra casa tiempo atrás. Jun no había sufrido lo mismo que yo, por suerte, era fuerte, sí, pero aparte tenía un guardaespaldas llamado Pyron que no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. En cambio a mi no me protegía nadie, era el blanco perfecto: solo, encerrado en mi habitación, tímido, sin seguridad y tan inocente como bello.

Asentí como respuesta. Tenía que concentrarme y no perder el rumbo, esos recuerdos estaban enterrados. Observé por el rabillo del ojo como el infradotado me miraba de reojo, con curiosidad y preocupación. Me abstuve de poner los ojos en blanco; este chico me iba a volver loco —si es que no lo estaba ya—. No podía negar que muy posiblemente sentía un remoto afecto por él, era divertido y siempre estaba dispuesto a responder a mis ataques. No lo quería, de ninguna manera, lo veía más como un mocoso del cual no me podía deshacer y que tenía que aguantar. Una especie de Karma, lo denominaría. Aparte, era demasiado estúpido pensar en poner un nombre a algo que no sentía realmente, como afecto o… amor.

¡Já! Sí, claro.

Para colmo, por muy idiota que Hoto-Hoto me creyera, sabía que no era una casualidad que se cruzara conmigo y que, por la manera nerviosa e impulsiva de actuar, guardaba algún tipo de secreto del que yo no me debería enterar. Por el momento, no investigaría sobre el asunto; tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparme: en primera instancia, estaba Men y la imbécil de Jeanne que estaba siguiendo mis pasos. Puta desgraciada; ella se había desecho de Men, alegando que era demasiado joven para criar a un niño y ahora venía amenazándome con que quería la custodia completa. Por suerte, Eliza me había informado a tiempo y habíamos cambiado la dirección del lugar donde mi hijo estaba ocultándose. Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que esa psicópata se le acercara. Maldigo el día en que la conocí, hace más de un año, cuando viajé a Francia para filmar una película. La muy perra me había atrapado y yo había caído en sus redes como un imbécil.

Y en segunda instancia, estaba Hao y su película de mierda. Habiendo tantas cantantes y tantos actores, ¿tenía que contratarnos a Anna y a mí? El problema que tenía con esta farsa de director era su mala influencia; recuerdo cómo me engatusó para entrar en el mundo de las famosas drogas, sexo y alcohol. Éramos unos chiquillos en ese entonces, yo ni siquiera era consciente en verdad de lo que hacía y había creído que Hao tampoco. Con el pasar de los años, cuando me percaté de lo que en verdad hacía y que mi carrera como estrella había ascendido considerablemente, junto con la de Anna y Hao, decidí alejarme de Asakura y su mundito, en el cual él parecía estar muy cómodo.

A Anna la conocí cuando tenía diecinueve o dieciocho años. Ambos estábamos perdidos y solos, buscando nuestros sueños, sólo que yo tenía a mi hermana y ella a nadie. La adoptamos como una hermana más. Nos contó su pasado y quién era, incluso nos presentó a su hijo, Hanna, otra de las razones por las cual no puedo perdonar a Hao, aunque él no tuviera conocimiento de quién era el pequeño. Yo le conté mi pasado también y la ayudé a crear a Yoko Okino.

Y ahora, ahí estábamos los tres reunidos otra vez. Tal como nos llamaban en las noticias: "El equipo estrella".

—Bueno, bueno, ahí está nuestro actor estrella —señaló Hao, socarronamente.

—Ren, Jun, hola —saludó Anna, mirando curiosa a Hoto-Hoto.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Yoko, Silver, director Asakura, señorita Marion, como ya sabrán ella es Jun y este de aquí es Hoto-Hoto —presenté irritado.

—¡Es Horo-Horo! —vociferó él, sorprendiendo a los demás. No los culpaba, un mono tenía más cerebro y más modales.

—Vamos, Ren, nos conocemos desde antes, no es necesaria tanta formalidad —Lo miré mal, pero Hao no borró su sonrisa arrogante—. En todo caso, que particular es tu acompañante. Como sea, ya conoces a Marion, pero él es Lyserg, nuestro guionista —presentó con cierta vacilación al chico de pelo verde.

Entrecerré los ojos. Había algo muy extraño en la en que Hao lo presentó y en la forma que el muchacho lo miraba.

—Es un placer conocerlos —dijo, afable.

—Bien, ya que todos se conocen y son buenos amigos, ¿qué dicen si empezamos con la rueda de prensa? —preguntó Hao.

Posicionándome junto a Anna, salimos por la puerta. Por alguna razón presentía que iba a ser un día largo. Todas mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando una chica de cabello plateado estaba parada fuera del estudio.

—Ren…

* * *

**Yoh Asakura **

Sabía que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Anna me dijo que no quería volver a verme. Realmente el tiempo había dejado de tener sentido para mí. Me sentía morir, despedazado y sin nada. Sin trabajo, sin amigos, sin Anna. Solo. ¿Así se sentía caer en un pozo profundo del que es imposible salir? ¿Me lo merecía? ¿Qué le había hecho a Anna? ¿Qué había sido tan grave? No, no sabía esa respuesta.

—Suficiente, Yoh. Levántate —ordenó Tamao, con voz firme.

No la miré. No me daba ganas ni tenía la fuerza para rodar sobre mi cama y ponerme boca arriba. Ella había estado viniendo todos los días, observando como me sumía en mi depresión, pero tratando de traerme a la vida. Lamentablemente, no parecía entender que sus intentos eran inútiles y lo que más quería en ese momento era dormir.

Recordaba todos los momentos compartidos con Anna en el pasado. Éramos felices, tranquilos, no existía nadie más. Hasta que llegó Hao y arruinó todo con sus engaños.

—_No me molestes, Hao. Es mi novia— Le respondí firme, saliendo del baño hacia el lavadero que se encontraba en la parte trasera de este. _

_Me tenía cansado con sus idioteces. Pero dijera lo que dijera, seguiría amando a Anna sin importarme su opinión. _

—_Ambos sabemos que vas a usar a la pobretona y luego desecharla —Escuché que me gritó a lo lejos. _

_Esa noche recuerdo que cuando había entrado a mi habitación ella estaba en la cama… con mi hermano. Al otro día, la despedí, fingiendo que mi mundo no se caía a pedazos. _

—_Te lo dije, no era más que otra puta pobretona —dijo Hao, sonriendo con malicia. _

Creí ciegamente en Hao y en lo que había visto. Jamás se me ocurrió preguntarle a Anna la verdad. No, había optado por ignorarla, por destrozarla. Y ahora todo me estaba volviendo. Dolía, pero me lo merecía. Por no confiar; por traicionarla. Cuando Hao me confesó la verdad, a dos semanas de que Anna se había marchado, juré no volverle a hablar. Juré que no volvería a llamarlo hermano.

Alguien me tomó con fuerza de la camisa del pijama y me jaló hacia arriba, luego sentí como un puño impactaba con fuerza en mi cara. Me quedé perplejo por unos segundos hasta que enfoqué la vista en la persona que me había dado semejante golpe.

—¿Manta? —pregunté en shock.

El enano estaba ahí, mirándome enojado.

—¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo, Yoh!? ¿¡Acaso quieres morir!? ¿¡Dónde está mi amigo!? ¡El mismo que me dijo que todo tiene solución, que los sueños son importantes y que nunca me rinda! ¿¡Dónde!? —Me gritó, furioso, con su voz chillona penetrando en mi cabeza.

Reaccionando, abrí los ojos sorprendido.

—Manta —pronuncié y sólo pude inclinarme para abrazarlo mientras Tamao sonreía complacida.

Luego de ese lapso en el que salí de mi estado zombie gracias a Manta, pude explicarle la situación y lo que había pasado. Le conté absolutamente todo y me gané otro golpe como recompensa. Ciertamente, no podía decir que no me los merecía, pero, por los Grandes Espíritus, como dolían. Tamao se encargó de curarme las mejillas hinchadas y coloradas por los golpes. Jiji, que bueno era estar otra vez entre amigos.

Lo siguiente de la tarde, tomamos la decisión de averiguar sobre Anna; aprovecharíamos que Manta era un Hacker en robar expedientes confidenciales. Encontramos muy poca información sobre ella, pero valiosa. Me enteré de la noticia más cruel y que jamás esperé: Anna había quedado embarazada a los diecisiete años.

No, eso no podía ser porque entonces significaría, si hacía bien las cuentas, que el padre era… era…

—¿Yoh? —Me llamó Tamao, preocupada.

El padre del hijo de Anna era Hao.

—¡Yoh, ¿a dónde vas?! —exclamó Manta.

—A buscar a Anna —sentencié, saliendo por la puerta.

—¿¡Al menos sabes dónde está!? —Oh, cierto, pequeño detalle, jijiji—. Este chico no tiene caso —comentó Manta, con pesar.

Simplemente me limité a sonreír. No te preocupes, Anna, ya voy por ti, mi amor.

* * *

**Hao Asakura**

Ah, qué dolor de cabeza. Hace mucho que no me sentía tan mal. Decidí tomar mi mejor medicina: una buena aspirada de cocaína. Eso siempre servía y aparte decían que era medicinal. Obviamente, yo no soy quién para contradecir eso. No, señor. Lo malo era que luego no podía concentrarme, era molesto tener que poner doble de atención a las cosas o tener que hablar cuando no tenía ganas de hacerlo. A veces olvidaba con quienes estaba o dónde estaba y eso se volvía molesto. Lo único que quería era irme a casa o estar en algún lugar con mis amigos. Con Lyserg.

¡NO! ¡Tachen eso último! ¡Con Lyserg no! Mierda, ¿qué me está pasando? No podía parar ni un segundo de hacerme esa pregunta. ¿Acaso podía sentir algo más por este chico? Sí, sin duda, pero la cuestión era qué era lo que sentía ¿pena? ¿Angustia? ¿Culpa? ¿Resentimiento? ¿Afecto? ¿Qué? ¿Qué era?

A veces el chico me recordaba a ella, a mi primer amor. Inocente y blanca. Sin nadie en el mundo, sola y desprotegida, pero no mía, ni a mi disposición. Maldita perra. ¿Qué tenía mi hermano que yo no? ¿Por qué lo eligió a él y no a mí? No pude soportarlo y tuve que actuar, tenía que saber que se sentía al menos una vez.

—_No me molestés, Hao. Es mi novia —Me espetó, saliendo hacia el lavadero._

—_Ambos sabemos que vas a usar a la pobretona y luego desecharla —Seguí diciendo, hasta que vi una sombra que nos espiaba. La sombra de Anna. Era mi oportunidad, así que aproveché que mi voz y la de Yoh siempre fueron parecidas—. Si, es cierto, pero ella no lo sabe —dije, fingiendo la voz de mi hermano gemelo. _

Esa noche nunca podría olvidarla. No por la razón correcta, sino por la forma en la que se entregó, pero creyendo que era mi hermano; todavía recordaba sus suspiros mezclados con el nombre de Yoh, llenos de amor, deseo y pasión. Algo que no me correspondía pero que aún así tomé como mío.

La culpa hacía estragos en mí, como latigazos, todos los putos años que le siguieron a eso, observando desde lejos como ellos sufrían lo que yo había provocado. No podía permitir que ganara el remordimiento. Así que busqué la manera de bloquearlo, encontrándolo en un nuevo mundo; en uno donde los prejuicios no existían; donde la edad no importaba. Era joven e inocente, casi tanto como Lyserg, y tenía ganas de salir al mundo, de conocerlo. Si las drogas me lo permitían, ¿quién era yo para no permitirlo? Nadie, no era nadie. Y yo necesitaba, a veces, no ser nadie.

La rueda de prensa no se pudo hacer por razones ajenas a mí, pero que agradecí internamente. No lo lamentaba; la cabeza se me seguía partiendo.

—¿Ya leíste la carpeta? —preguntó Marion, seria.

Sospechaba que ella ya sabía de mis formas de salir a la vida. Asentí aburrido, ignorando sus miradas frías y acusadoras. También ignoré a Lyserg, quien me miraba insinuante y fijamente. No, él no me recordaba a mí, él era mucho mejor; nuevo, mejorado, libre. Por eso lo quería conmigo; por eso no podía evitar romperme y recordar el pasado; por eso sentía que me hundía y lo hundía a él también.

Entonces, ¿todo se reducía a eso? ¿A un simple querer? ¿Pero no se suponía que cuando querías a alguien no lo maltratabas? ¿Lo cuidabas? ¿No dejabas que cometa errores? ¿Entonces lo quería o no?

—¡Hao! —Oí que él gritó mi nombre mientras entrábamos al hotel, sin recordar cómo era que habíamos llegado hasta allí.

Sin embargo, cuando el dolor se hizo cada vez más presente y persistente y la oscuridad me envolvía, supe la verdad: quería a Lyserg.

Pero ya lo había jodido todo.

* * *

… **¿Continuará?**

* * *

**N/A: ¡HOOOOOLI! Sí, vamos, tienen todo el derecho de escribirme amenazas o lanzarme crucios. Me tardé, puf, demasiado, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo. Y encima les traigo un cap cortísimo. Lo sé, el perdón del Shaman king ni lo tengo en consideración. **

**Bueno, sobre el cap., ¿a qué sí reveló muchas cosas? EH, EH, EH. A mí me gustó. :D. Ahora a ustedes les toca dejarme un hermoso comentario con su opinión sobre qué les pareció, :D. Sí, esa es su parte y no cuesta nada, ¿cierto qué es la más fácil? **

**Gracias a los comentarios del cap anterior, los favs y los follows. Perdón que no los nombre, pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo (son las 4:17 de la mañana y me van a matar, xD).**

**También voy a aclarar que actualizo porque no quiero perder la apuesta que hice con Angekila, mi dulce An. **

**Besotes con cariño y gracias por leer. **


End file.
